


Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

by dancinglittlelioness



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: AU, Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinglittlelioness/pseuds/dancinglittlelioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Matt live together in one of the quarantine zones, the outside world is dangerous.<br/>Infected (zombie-like people) roam the abandoned cities and nature has taken over.<br/>One day, they decide to escape and look for a new life outisde of the safe walls.<br/>Then they run into a mysterious guy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big fan of The Last of Us, so that's the world I'm picturing the boys in.  
> You don't have to know or like the game to follow or like the story, I only based the scenery on it.  
> Also, English isn't my main language so please tell me if i make any mistakes.  
> Reviews are much appreciated !  
> Enjoy !

Alex was sitting on the dusty coach, his head resting on the palm of his hand. He was looking at the raindrops, forming little streams of water against the cold and slightly damped glass. His mind was elsewhere, only his stomach that was longing for food kept him from totally slipping away in his daydream.

He and Matt had been living in the quarantine zone for about four years now. Before that, they were just two sixteen year old boys, living a normal life in Sheffield. Back then, there had been some indistinct news about a strange new virus that had started infecting people alarmingly fast.

The virus seemed to clear a person’s memory and turn them into a beast. At first the infected still looked quite normal but the longer they were infected the more disgusting and terrifying they started to look. After some time, their whole body would get covered in some kind of slimy mold and their heads would split open, resulting in something that looked kind of mushroomy.

One day the infected entered Sheffield. Panic broke out but the military was there to help people. Alex’ and Matt’s parents thought it might be better for the boys to stick together and jump on one of the military trucks that would bring them to a save zone. Their parents promised to pack some clothes and other necessary things and follow them as quickly as possible. They never came back.

It’s still unclear what had happened to them. Did they die ? Did they got transferred to another zone ? Did they get infected too ? Luckily the boys had each other to rely on, to help them get through the loss of their parents and basically the loss of the life they were used to. They had moved into one of the apartments in the zone, and had been living there ever since.

Life in the quarantine zones was simple : soldiers gave you weekly vouchers for food, water, clothes and other supplies.  
There was not enough for everybody though, so pickpocketing and murder for vouchers was not unusual. Life was hard, but Alex and Matt could manage it.

The hardest thing to do was not getting bored like Alex was now. He had read each book they had collected over the years five times already and spent most of his time scribbling down little poems and short stories. Taking a walk for fun was too risky, the chances of some stranger attacking you for anything you had on you (even clothes) were high. Matt was out to get some food so talking or playing board games were no options either.

So Alex was just staring out the window and daydreaming when suddenly he heard the sound of a key being turned around hastily in the keyhole.  
He heard some swearing from outside and someone bumping against the door. “Fuck, fuck… come on you stupid piece of shit!”

Finally Matt stumbled in, closing the door quickly behind him. Alex noticed him locking it too and wondered why. They only ever did that at night ? Matt came running into the living room and asked Alex “Are they here yet ? Did they follow me ?” Alex gave him a worried look. “Who exactly ?” Matt took that as a no, and ran off to another room.

“Matt ? What’s going on mate ?” He followed his friend and found him in his bedroom, stuffing clothes in a backpack. “Matt ?” Alex was getting impatient. “Are you gonna tell me what the fuck’s going on or what ?” ‘I…uhh.. I might have done something stupid” Matt brought out. Alex cocked his eyebrow. “You do stupid shit all the time, Matt. Care to elaborate?” “Okay i kind of.. stole some things from a soldier” Alex froze on the spot. “You did what ?” “ I know I know, I shouldn’t have but I was standing in line at the food distribution and people kept jumping the queue so I got impatient and yeah.. I sneaked into the storehouse and stole one of those big bags. Everything was going great until I bumped into a soldier… I started running and he called his soldier buddies and now I’m ehh... wanted, I guess ?”

Alex shook his head in disbelief and buried his hands in his hair. He started pacing around the room. “ No,no,no… how could you be so foolish ? Damn it Matt !  
Nobody steals from soldiers, that’s fuckin suicide. Even mobsters know that !”

Matt smirked. “It was worth the risk though, look at this.” He walked out and came back with a big burlap sack. He untied the rope that was keeping it closed and showed the contents to Alex. It was completely filled with food, mostly canned food. “Come on, admit it. We’re barely eating lately, we could really use this.” Just looking at the food made Alex’ stomach grumble. He wasn’t going to deny it, they could really use some extras. Some days ago Alex had had to pinch another hole in his belt because he’d got thinner again. And the food in the bag was more than they had had the past few months…

“Yeah you’re right. The government is probably running low on food again. We’re getting less and less for our vouchers every month” Alex answered. Matt nodded.  
“And hey, most of the people here are criminals. Who’s gonna miss them when they starve anyway, am I right ?” Matt grinned. “Don’t be rude” Alex smiled.

“So what are we gonna do now ?” Alex asked. Matt didn’t answer. Alex could see that he was considering all their options. His face was frowned. Suddenly his eyes widened a bit, Alex waited for what was to come. “Hey Al, do you remember that plan we made some years ago ?” Alex gave him a puzzled look. “You mean the escape plan ?” “Mhmm, maybe we should do it after all ?”

Alex thought about it. They had first made that plan when they were desperate to get back to their parents. They would escape the safe zone and go out there to look for them. Eventually they'd discarded the idea, too scared for the infected that terrorized the cities. But now it didn’t seem so unappealing anymore. Maybe there was a better place for them out there ? They were rotting away between the walls of their apartment and slowly starving too. That’s not the way he wanted to spent the rest of his life, that he knew for sure. The soldiers would eventually find them and they’d die anyway.

But what would they do once they were outside ? Search for another and better safe zone ? Start a survivor’s life between the infected ? Well that would keep them from boredom…  
Maybe they could roam the cities and join another group of survivors, that wouldn’t be so bad…

“You know what ?” Alex smiled. “Let’s just fucking do it mate !”  
Matt laughed and gave him a pat on his back. “That’s what I wanted to hear, now grab your stuff before the soldiers come”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alex grabbed his backpack from under his bed and wiped the dust off of it. It had been a while since he’d used it or since he’d cleaned his room. Even though he’d been bored so many times, tidying up had never came to his mind.

He pulled the drawer of one of his closets open and moved the entire content to his backpack. That was that. Underwear and shirts check. Next up, he wrapped his pants into a little ball and stuffed them into the bag. Surprisingly enough there was still a lot of room left so he picked up the bag, put on his leather jacket and went to Matt.

“So are we going to bring all of that with us or ar-” Alex stopped midsentence when he saw all the food lying on the bed. Matt had sorted it out, and it was a LOT. “No way” Alex laughed and picked up one of the packages. “Is this real life ? Am I holding actual real life chocolate in my hands ?” “Hell yeah, you are” Matt grinned.“So apparently the soldiers kept the best of it for themselves. Selfish bastards.” Alex mumbled. “Yeah, pretty sad innit ? People here are practically killing each other for some breadcrumbs and those morons just feast on chocolate and pudding” “There’s pudding too ?” Alex looked beaming. “Yep, I hit the motherload ! Pudding, chocolate bars, beef, salmon, cornflakes… you name it” He chuckled.

They ended up putting most of the food in their bags, along with a first aid kit, a flashlight and batteries, some knives and a can opener. “We’ll probably need some better weapons than knives to protect us from infected. They’re not human anymore” Alex suggested. “Yeah you’re right” Matt returned to his room and came back with a gun.

Alex stared at him. “Your really are full of surprises… When were you planning on telling me you have a gun ?” Matt shrugged. “Found it in the storehouse, thought it might come in handy” He reached for his back pocket and retrieved a second one. “Brought one for you too” He threw it nonchalantly at Alex. He caught it with both hands, still a bit dazed. 

“Brought any ammo too, by accident ?” Alex said ironically. “Yep, already in me bag”  
They stared at each other for a while, and then started laughing. “What the hell Matt, do those soldiers even have anything left or did you steal it all ?” “Well I would’ve, if I could’ve” he smirked.

They were both packed and ready to go. The sun had gone down, and the streets were empty apart from some offenders.  
Apparently the soldiers hadn’t traced Matt back to the apartment yet. They got lucky.

The two of them silently sneaked out of the house and stealthily navigated the streets. It had stopped raining which was a good advantage. When they reached the gate to the outside world they split up, both sneaking around each side of the soldiers who were guarding the exit. The two soldiers didn’t look that attentive, they were just babbling about something, not really paying attention. They could easily sneak past them. Who on earth would want to break out of a safe zone anyway ?

The pair got together again and they got their hands on the lock of the gate. “Ah fuck” Matt grumbled under his breath.  
There was no way they were going to get past this without waking up half of the streets. The lock needed a code and a key.

Matt glared at the soldiers and back at Alex. Alex knew that look, Matt had something in mind. “Wait a second, you are not planning on taking them down are you ?!” Alex hissed quietly. “Not before I get the code out of their mouths” he smirked. Alex couldn’t believe his ears for a second. He knew Matt would go a long way for achieving something he really wanted, but killing people to get it ? Alex had never expected that.

“These people are downright evil, Al” he whispered. “They keep food from the hungry and today I saw one of them killing an innocent for running off with an extra apple. That guy didn’t even get a warning, they just shot him down ‘as an example for the others’. You don’t get out much, but every time I do, all I see is soldiers abusing people.  
This was supposed to be a safe zone, not a goddamn concentration camp”

He was right in some way, besides, they wouldn’t get out if they didn’t do it.  
“Okay” Alex answered. “But we should just try to get what we want without killing them first” Matt agreed, and took out his gun. He gestured Alex to do the same and they stealthily moved towards the two men. Simultaneously, they pressed their guns against the heads of the soldiers. “Drop your guns and stay quiet” Matt growled.  
Alex thought he sounded really convincing actually.

The soldiers did as they were told, and got on their knees. Alex didn’t expect it to go that smoothly. He noticed that the soldier he was pointing his gun at had a thin cord around his neck. Alex hauled it up with his other hand and found out it was the key. He smiled and threw it at Matt, who looked just as pleased. “Now the code” Matt hissed menacingly. The soldier didn’t react so Matt put more pressure on the gun. “The. Code.” he roared.

It didn’t seem to effect the man and that’s when Alex retrieved the knife from his pocket. He held it against the others throat and said “ The code, or your buddy here dies” He made a small, shallow cut in the soldiers neck. He could see the man wincing beneath him. All of sudden the guy with the knife against his throat blurted out “ 5…91286”  
“Idiot !” yelled the other one.

Matt stood up and ran to the gate. He used the key and tried the code. The red lamp next to the keyhole turned green as a silent click was heard. “We did it ! Come on Al !”  
Alex quickly picked up the soldiers guns and rushed after Matt, into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr : dancinglittlelioness.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for reading ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Alex caught up on Matt and looked back one final time.The soldiers didn’t look as if they were going to chase them,  
they just closed the gate and pretended that nothing had happened. Two mouths less to feed…

Matt spotted the guns Alex had in his hands. “Good thinking Al” he smiled and Alex handed him one.  
“So now what ? We’re out but what’s our purpose now ?” Alex asked. “Well, first of all we should find a place to spend the night and then…  
we should fuckin celebrate mate ! We’re out ! After four godforsaken years !” Matt hadn’t looked that delighted in a while and Alex couldn’t help but laugh.

When they left the more wooded area that surrounded the quarantine zone, they caught their breath and slowed down a little. They had arrived in one of the old cities and the wooded part must had been some kind of park in the past. Unlike in the zone, the streetlights didn’t work around here, what made the city look threatening and dark. Especially if you knew that this was one of the most crowded places, only some years ago. It looked dead and deserted now, the silent echo of their footsteps gave Alex goose bumps. 

“Should we break into one of the houses ?” Alex whispered. “Yeah, let’s do that” Matt responded in a hushed tone. They picked the one closest to them, far enough from the more dangerous city center. When they approached the door of the small building, they suddenly heard some loud banging from inside.

Alex looked at Matt, panic written in his eyes. They started retracing their steps as quietly as possible until they heard someone swearing from inside the house. “One night alone. Just one GODDAMN night is that too much to ask ? Just bloody leave me alone and die already, you filthy fucking beast !” They heard an object falling to the floor inside, shattering to pieces. A vase or something ?

After that Alex heard some inhumanly noises, and assumed that person quoting every single swear in the book, must be fighting an infected. “Should we help ?” Matt mouthed, looking a little anxious. Alex nodded and starting moving towards the door again, his fingers slipped into his pocket and tightened around the knife.

Alex took the doorknob in his hand and turned it around cautiously. He opened the door and stepped inside. The small corridor he entered had one door to the left, that was a chink open, and a closed one to the right. At the end of it there were stairs, mainly blocked by a couch and some other stuff too. The thumping was louder now and it came from the half open door, what seemed to be the door to an old living room. Alex pushed it open and Matt pointed his light inside. They both petrified.

There was a person lying on the floor with an infected on top of him. Alex and Matt had never seen one in real life before , and the sight of it shocked them, to put it lightly. The person was clearly busy struggling to keep the biting mouth of the infected away from him and hadn’t noticed the boys yet. His constant groaning was sometimes interrupted by another swear. Alex pulled out his knife and ran to the fighting pair. In a wave of courage he planted it in the neck of the monster.

The thing brought out a terrible screech, then collapsed on the person beneath it. Alex took a few steps back and dropped the knife, a little bewildered. Everyone in the room was silent for a minute, then the stranger started moving and with a sigh he pushed the dead body off of him.

He quickly jumped to his feet and grabbed his quiver and bow that were lying a bit further apparently. Alex didn’t even have the time to take a good look at him, the stranger had put on the hood of his pitch black sweater in a split second. “Stand still !” Alex looked back, Matt had his gun pointed to the unknown man, his hand slightly trembling. “Matt… put the gun down” Alex advised calmly. But Matt seemed determined not to, eyes fixed on the stranger, a grimace on his face. 

“Please don’t shoot me” “Who are you ?!” Matt yelled back, he looked frightened but was clearly trying his very best to hide it. “Just... please.. don’t” The stranger was looking right into Alex’ eyes now, giving him an innocent look. He had his hands stretched forward in a protective manner. Alex couldn’t really see the rest of his face because of the fact that Matt had dropped his flashlight out of fear. The only thing he saw were some locks of brown hair sticking out of the hood. Alex turned to Matt and put his hand around the gun, he pushed it down and pointed it at the floor instead.

From the moment he had done that the stranger ran off, picking up his backpack along the way and swinging it on his back. He left the house via a door in another room.“Oh great, let the creepy monsterkiller run off, nice move Al. Now what ? Are we gonna wait ‘til he comes to kill us in our sleep ?” Matt mocked, putting the gun back in his pocket. “We saved the guys life, Matt. I don’t think he’d kill us for that. Besides, he wasn’t creepy he looked quite… sincere”  
“Protecting the bastard too, how thoughtful” Alex sighed and decided to just let him cool down for a second. He walked over to the corpse and nearly gagged. His eye fell on a poker, lying next to the fireplace and he picked it up. With a disgusted look on his face, Alex turned the body over using the poker. Matt came standing behind him, still pissed but curious.

The view was obnoxious, the face of the infected was far from human and his whole body looked like it was roasted somehow. The thing still had some clothes on, but they were completely ripped and filthy. Blood kept oozing from the cut in the monsters neck and Alex noticed that it was not the only wound it had. The stranger had left his knife, or at least one of them, inside the infected, planted in its shoulder. Alex pulled it out, to Matt’s great disapproval, and wiped it clean on the carpet of the room. He picked it up again, narrowed his eyes and took a closer look, something was carved into the haft.  
Five small letters : m i l e s

“His name’s Miles” Alex smiled, obviously satisfied with his discovery. “What ?” Matt answered uninterested. He was still staring at the corps, a disgusted frown plastered to his face. “Look right here, he must have carved it in” Alex pointed it out to Matt, who just shrugged. “I don’t care if he’s George or Bob or Tommy or whatever. I just want him to stay away as far as possible”  
“You don’t even know the guy, he could be nice” Alex added, slightly irritated. “Yeah, neither do you. He could be a legendary serial killer for all we know, maybe he even wrestles with these beasties for fun, who knows ?” Matt responded sarcastically. Alex sighed “All right never even mind, he’s gone now anyway. Let’s find some spot to sleep”

They checked if the main floor was infected-proof before going upstairs. Matt climbed over the barrier, made of all kinds of furniture, that blocked the stairs and gave Alex a hand to help him over it too. He accepted the gesture with a smile. Once upstairs they saw that the house had 2 bedrooms and a bathroom, it had probably belonged to a small family. They walked into the small bedroom first, a former children’s room. It had some dusty model planes hanging from the ceiling and toys were spread all over the floor, also coated by dust. The stuffed animals sitting on the bunk bed had had their best time, most of them missed a limb or an eye. The wallpaper looked like it had been colorful once, but time had made the colours fade and now it added to a rather depressing image. The whole thing made Alex feel extremely uncomfortable and he quickly searched the other room, followed by Matt.

That one looked a lot cleaner, apart from some stuff lying around.“Someone has camped here before us…” Alex murmured, “maybe Miles…” Between the clothing he found a small pile of arrows, they looked handmade and all had the same little M curved into them.

“Hey Al, come over here will ya” Matt was sitting on the edge of the double bed, he was bent over some papers he had in his hand. Alex sat down next to him, arrows in hand. “What is it ?” “That Miles has some drawing skills, that’s for sure” The drawings Matt showed him were amazingly detailed and left them both speechless for some time. The stranger had drawn infected from all kinds of angles, he had perfectly featured some skylines, every little aspect of every single building was coloured in a different shade of grey pencil. It was breathtaking.  
“Do you think he might come back tonight to get what’s left of his stuff ?” Alex wondered. “Nah, I don’t think he meant to take it with him in the first place. He had his backpack with him when he left so...” “That’s a shame, they’re wonderful” Alex mumbled. “Shouldn’t take any risks though” Matt said as he lifted up one of the chairs in the room and blocked the door handle with it.

Not much later they were sleeping in the bed, they both felt exhausted due to the day’s events. Alex dreamt about Miles’ eyes staring at him from under the hood, two dark brown eyes kept reappearing in his dreams and in the morning he wasn’t sure whether he liked it or not.

After they had had their very elaborate breakfast, eaten away with lots of chuckles and satisfied grunts (it had been a while since they’d had such a good meal), the boys left the house. When Matt wasn’t looking, Alex had stuffed Miles’ drawings and arrows in his backpack, he wasn’t sure why but made himself believe it was because he couldn’t leave such masterpieces behind. He had always had a weakness for good art.

“Hey Al, maybe you’re right. We should give that Miles guy a chance” Matt said as they walked off the porch of the house. Alex gave him an amused look. “Why the sudden change ?” “Well you know, he seemed to know his way around here and he has like weapons and stuff. A bodyguard could come in handy, right ?” “Yeah damn right” Alex grinned. “Yesterday I was just a little-“ “Taken aback. Yeah I know” Alex smiled understanding. “Let’s go find ‘im then !”

They decided to head further into the city, admiring the astounding view along the way. Most buildings were partly destroyed and cars were parked everywhere. Matt and Alex had to walk on top of them because they closed off the streets. This was the result of many people trying to escape the city all at once, desperately wanting to bring their families to safety first. This city had had it far worse than Sheffield, that was clear. No sign of organized rescue plans here, just a total chaos. There were still dead people (or what remained of them) in some of the cars and the two avoided them with a grimace.

Later that afternoon they passed a supermarket and couldn’t resist the urge to go inside and search for supplies. As they walked in silently they noticed it was pretty dark so they clicked on their flashlights. Most of the racks were pushed over or empty, bad luck. Matt strolled around searching for something useful when they both heard some shuffling. The boys looked up and Alex enlightened the back of the shop. Suddenly the light fell on some crooked figures, they turned their heads instantly so Alex was looking right into their disfigured faces. A split second later at least ten infected were running towards him, screaming and groaning. Alex froze on the spot, scared to death. Matt yelled and ran back to him, grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. The infected followed quickly and hunted them down the streets. Matt and Alex ran as fast as their legs could handle, jumping over cars sideways or squeezing themselves through. Luckily the cars slowed the infected down a little but not nearly enough. All of sudden the infected started letting out more screams, and Alex looked behind him to see what was going on. They went down one by one, arrows shot right through their heads. Alex grasped Matt’s arm to bring him to a hold. They watched as not one arrow missed its target. Alex looked up at the person on the rooftop firing them: It was a boy with semi long brown hair (a bit like Alex’s own he noticed) and a black sweater. Miles.

When all the enemies were taken down Miles ran off again, jumping gracefully from one rooftop to another. “Hey wait up !” Alex called from below. Together with Matt he rushed after the guy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd there he is ! Mysterious Miles :)  
> Hope you guys like the story so far ? Let me know what you think of it.. x
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr : dancinglittlelioness.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again ! I really felt like writing so here's chapter 3 :)  
> Special thanks to gaufre for the support ;) x

The figure kept sprinting, pursued by two for him completely unknown guys. Even though he was way above them they managed to keep up. “Hold on a second !” the smaller one with the nice hair shouted. Miles glanced down for a moment but decided to not take the risk and just keep going. If he managed to shake them off in time he could reach his camp unnoticed, he smiled by himself. Miles approached the edge of the large building and prepared himself to make the big jump to the next one, that was a whole lot smaller. He ended up on the lower roof safely and immediately continued his spurt. All those years of practice had really paid off. “Come on we just wanna talk ! And thank you..!” Miles had a strange feeling to trust the boy, although he normally has the habit to mistrust strangers. Especially the ones from quarantine zones.

He hopped from the roof of the house onto the garage, let himself drop to the ground and then he easily jumped over the small wall that parted that branch of the city from another. He could hear that the others were not that far behind. As he was running he suddenly slowed down when the smaller boy called him : “Miles ! Please, wait up!”  
It had been a long time since he had heard someone call his name so he slowly turned around…

Alex and Matt caught up on him, slightly bending over as they came to a standstill, catching their breath. “Finally, you are one hell of a runner mate” Alex chuckled, still lightly gasping for air. “How did you know my name ?” Miles asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes a little. “You uh- you left your dagger” Alex answered blushing a little, he felt a bit uncomfortable because of the rude tone Miles used. He picked it out of his pocket and handed it to Miles with a smile. That one just hastily snatched it back. “Thanks..” Miles looked them both in the eyes shortly, gave them a harsh look and then turned to walk away again.

Alex grabbed his arm in the process, he was kind of surprised himself he dared to. Usually he was more of the shy guy when it came to new people. “Wait, don’t you wanna know our names ?” he heard himself ask. Miles was still looking in the opposite direction. “Not really” he shook Alex’ arm off and started walking. Alex stood still, troubled by the impolite way Miles was acting.

“We wanted to close a deal” Matt stepped in. That seemed to draw Miles’ attention and he turned back. “What kind of deal ?” “We have tons of food but we’re new here and not really familiar with surviving techniques so-“ “So you want me to play your little bodyguard and give you shelter ?” Miles asked mockingly. Alex could see that Matt was about to bite back so he quickly interceded. “It’s a fair deal, you look like you could use some extras” he said defensively, looking straight into Miles’ brown eyes. It wasn’t defiant just.. convincing.

Miles locked eyes with the boy, maybe for a bit too long. He just felt really impressed by him for some reason. He wondered if it were because of his deep brown eyes or the nice way he handled Miles. Miles knew he didn’t deserve that. He was acting like a prick towards them…  
He really didn’t know why he was doing it exactly, but the long time he had been on his own could have something to do with it.  
“So what do you say ?” he heard the boy ask. “You in ?”

Miles nodded shortly. “Okay. So... your names ?” he asked. “I’m Alex and this is my best mate Matt”  
Alex… fits him well, Miles thought. Alex looked beaming, a sincere smile spread over his face. Miles couldn’t help but smirk a little too, his smile was contagious.  
Matt on the contrary still had a neutral expression, he was probably just doing the other one a favour.

“Well my camp is a few kilometers more in that direction” Miles pointed eastwards. “We’d better get going if we wanna reach it before it gets dark” Alex and Matt nodded and the group hit the road. “So how long have you been living here ?” Alex asked curiously. “For pretty long” Miles answered, he was walking in front of them. “I’m mostly on the road in search for food ‘cause the city gets used up after some time” “Ah yeah I get it. By the way you’re really good with the bow and arrow, aren’t you ? Where did you learn that ?” Alex came walking next to Miles, Matt lagged behind a little. Alex fixed his eyes on Miles’ face, the guy looked bothered he thought. Miles shrugged “Practiced a lot” “Yeah I could see that, you were fucking great just now !” Alex laughed enthusiastically. “Look, it’s called luck and one day it’s gonna run out. Now quit talking and hurry up a little” Miles snarled rudely. Alex was somewhat shocked and went back to Matt, feeling stupid for annoying Miles.

Miles immediately regretted his outburst and felt bad for offending Alex. He chose to just continue the trip in silence though, for the better. After two years of loneliness he seemed to have lost his spontaneous and gentle way of treating people. He really didn’t mean to hurt Alex but it was just too much to take in right now.  
The evening was starting to fall and the Matt and Alex started to slack up, they had been walking all day and that was taking its toll. Miles noticed it but kept his mouth shut, he had done enough for today. They stopped at a tall building. “We’re here” Miles declared. “Better be quiet, we’re close to the heart of the city. There are a lot more infected around here” “Then why on earth would you choose to camp here ?” Matt hissed. “There’s no better way of keeping unwanted people away than to surround yourself with infected.” Miles began to climb on a ladder attached to the building. Besides, I’m used to it. They barely scare me anymore” Matt shook his head in disbelief and followed Miles up the ladder. Alex came last, constantly casting looks in the dark worried for what was out there.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Alex hands were cold as he cautiously climbed up the metal ladder. He heard the noise of something being opened and looked up. Miles was already standing inside and was now helping Matt to climb indoors. Alex accepted the warm hand Miles stretched out for him and also climbed through the window. He wanted to keep holding it to steal his warmth but that would be too weird, he thought. Miles closed the thing after him and barricaded it with a wooden plank. “Just a second” He felt Miles gently pushing him aside, brushing against Alex as he walked to turn on the light in the darkness.

Alex was amazed. The walls of the large room were covered with colorful graffiti, not one spot left bare. It wasn’t like the usual nametag-graffiti but it had a nice design, a bit cartoony even. He wondered if Miles had done this himself. There were piles of drawings all around the room and some clothes were lying tossed around carelessly. “It’s a bit of a mess, I wasn’t really expecting company any time soon” Miles mumbled while picking up his stuff and putting it down in a corner of the room.

Matt was impressed too, but more by the cabinet filled with records Miles had. Alex hurried over to him. “Wow, what a collection” he murmured, his index finger running over the titles. “Ah yeah, the record player is over there if you wanna” he pointed to the only table that was not hidden under a pile of random things. Alex’ eye fell on one particular record, Rubber Soul by The Beatles. “No way ! You even have me favourite !” He picked it up and ran over to the table. Very carefully, he unwrapped the record and put it on the player. “And which one would that be ?” Miles asked curiously, looking up from his work. As soon as the music started playing he smiled knowingly. “Ah The Beatles, it’s my favourite band too actually. You have good taste” Alex looked like a child on Christmas Eve, happily shaking his head to the music. His pretty long hair waving along with every move. Miles chuckled. Alex danced over to him. “Need a hand ?” He looked up in surprise. “Uh yeah, sure” he smiled. Alex helped him sorting the things out. The majority of it were drawings, and Alex took his time to admire each and every one of them as he piled them up. Miles was flattered but kept his mouth shut, pretending he didn’t notice.

“Oi Miles ? Question…” Matt wondered. Miles hummed in response. “How come you have electricity here ? The rest of the city didn’t seem to have any ?” Alex averted his eyes from the drawings for a moment and glanced questioningly at Miles instead. He hadn’t actually noticed that yet. “Friend of mine fixed that for me. I have streaming water too, by the way” Miles answered. “Oh so he does have friends” Matt muttered silently to himself. Miles looked up irritated, he had heard it. Fuck. “Who said I didn’t have any ?” His tone was menacing. “Oh just uh.. you were very distant so I thought…” Matt responded a little unsure. “Don’t bother, he’s dead anyway” Miles grumbled putting the last things back in place. Alex could hear Matt swallow uncomfortably, damn his big mouth. He had definitely lit a bad fuse…

Alex searched his backpack for the lost drawings, thinking to return them to soothe the mood a bit. “Hey Miles, these are yours I s’ppose ?” he handed them over with a smile. “Yeah, I left them at the house didn’t I ?” Miles smiled back as to thank him. “They’re really good ya know ? Thought it’d be a shame if they got left behind” “Thanks mate” Miles probably wasn’t really aware of him saying it but Alex had noticed it. Mate… He smiled.

Miles actually had done it on purpose though, and he was glad to see that Alex noticed. The corners of the boys mouth suddenly peeked up a little. He secretly hoped it would make up for his outburst of some hours ago. “I’ll show you your room so you can get settled. There’s only one doublesized bed for the two of you though, but I’m guessing that’s not a problem ?” “Nah, that’s fine” Matt answered. “And uh Miles ?” “Mmm ?” “Sorry ‘bout your friend, I didn’t mean to-“ “It’s okay man. I get it. Sorry for being such a prick earlier too..” Miles ruffled his hair awkwardly, dropping his gaze to the ground. Alex didn’t know why, but he felt bad for him. “I’ve been alone for too long I guess…. It’s just-…” “Are we good ?” Miles brought out eventually, he even managed a little smile. “Yeah yeah we’re fine” Matt smiled back.

Miles first showed them around the house, the third floor of the house actually. He had barricaded the rest of the building including all the stairs. That made it impossible for any infected or even people to reach their camp without using that one ladder. It was not that big but they had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a fairly spacious living room. That was also where the group had entered the house.  
During dinner Alex was constantly chattering to Miles about music, naming one band after the other and noticing their music taste was almost identical. He was so lost in conversation he barely ate. His enthusiasm was slowly lifting Miles’ spirits too, after a while he was talking back almost equally excited. He started to open up a lot more, thanks to Alex. Matt was watching the two with an amused look on his face. Alex was rather talkative today and he hadn’t expected Miles to suddenly be so social either. Matt was too busy eating to participate in the conversation though, he was starving.

After hours of nonstop chatting they realized it was getting late and Matt and Alex went to bed. They wished Miles goodnight as they walked off to their room. Alex just removed his jeans and kept his shirt and boxers to sleep in –he’d always done that thinking it was more comfortable- and got in bed next to Matt, after switching off the light. “He’s actually a really fun guy, didn’t expect that at first” Matt reasoned sleepily. Alex could still partly see his facial features, due to the moonlight that was peeking through the cracks in the blackout blinds. “He’s nice yeah, I like him” Alex yawned as sleep slowly took over.

Alex woke up in the middle of the night with a dry throat. Looking next to him, he saw that Matt was sleeping like a glove, his breathing deep and steady. He quietly got up to fetch himself some water. When he walked into the living room he saw a silhouette sitting in a chair close to the window. It was Miles. He was seated there with his knees close to his chest and a sketchbook resting against them. His hand was constantly scribbling on the paper and he clearly hadn’t noticed Alex yet. 

“Still up ?” Alex asked while slandering over to him. Miles suddenly jumped up a little.”Jeez Alex, you startled me” Alex chuckled. “Sorry, I’m thirsty” He sat down on the bigger couch and grabbed one of the bottles in his backpack, draining it to the last drop. “Couldn’t sleep ?” he asked Miles, who put his sketchbook aside and came sitting next to Alex. “Yeah, I’m a bad sleeper… Also your friend’s a terrible snorer” he smirked. Alex laughed and poked Miles in the side.  
“I never really asked where you came from actually” Miles pondered. “Sheffield” Alex answered proudly. “I lived in High Green Sheffield, before the epidemic. Matt and I got transferred to the nearest quarantine zone, the one we broke out yesterday” Miles hummed. “Why did ya do it ?” “What, break out ?” “Yeah” “Uh, we were slowly starving and then Matt broke the law so escaping was pretty much the only option left” It was silent for a minute. “That’s funny,” Miles replied,” I always thought life was better inside there” He seemed to zone out a bit while saying it, his eyes fixed on one specific spot on the wall. Alex wondered why, but decided to let it rest. “Nah, not at all. I like it better ‘ere” Alex grinned at him. “Oh, flattering me aren’t ya ?” he smirked back.  
Somewhere in the middle of their conversation Alex fell asleep, unintentionally laying his head on Miles’ shoulder as he did. He wasn’t bored or something, but just couldn’t fight his tiredness anymore. They had been talking for over an hour like they’d known each other for years. It gave Miles a warm feeling.

The boy’s head was resting on his shoulder now and Miles could hear his calmed breathing. He looked so innocent. Miles smiled. He felt really tempted to just stay where he was and spend the night next to Alex on the couch, maybe even wrap his arm around him. But perhaps Alex wouldn’t approve of it, he thought. That’s why he got up instead and gently laid Alex down on the couch, stuffing a pillow under his head. He picked up the boy’s legs and placed them on the settee too. Alex would be perfectly able to sleep now, the room was more than warm enough. But what if he did get cold ? Miles couldn’t let that happen now could he ? He searched his warmest blanket and covered Alex’ sleeping figure with it. That should do. Or not ? Was that pillow even good enough ? Maybe not he thought, and he added another one. Just to be sure.  
When he was finally convinced that Alex would sleep sound, Miles picked up his sketchbook and went back to bed. He crawled under the bedsheets and immediately fell into a deep sleep…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr : dancinglittlelioness.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been ages since the last update and i'm terribly sorry for that :/  
> I did a little editing on the chapters though, and decided to make them longer.  
> The six chapters this story had, are now reduced to 3 chapters and this one is number 4 :)  
> _________________________________________________________
> 
> SHORT SUMMARY OF WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE :
> 
> Alex and Matt escaped out of the quarantine zone and met Miles, a handsome guy that's marvellously good with the bow and arrow. They made a deal; Miles would give them a place to stay and protect them if they'd share their food. Matt and Alex moved in with Miles, got to know him a little better and they actually get along really well. Alex fell asleep during a midnight talk with Miles and now he's waking up...

When Alex woke up in the morning he felt disorientated for a moment, he didn’t recognize the room he was in and felt a little panicked. But when he heard Matt mocking from the kitchen he remembered. “Ah, our sleeping beauty has finally awoken. Get your ass over here Al, we’ve nearly finished our breakfast” Alex grinned in response and slowly stood up, he stretching and yawning as he did so. He walked into the kitchen to find Miles and Matt cozily having breakfast together. It almost looked as if they weren’t in the middle of an apocalypse.

“Morning Al” Miles greeted. Alex noticed that he had already picked up his nickname and smiled. “Morning, sorry for falling asleep yesterday. Guess I was dead tired” “Yeah you could say that” Miles chuckled as he thought about how Al had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Alex ruffled his messy morning hair and sat down on the one chair that was still free. “Hey Miles, I’ve been thinking…” “Beware mate” Matt poked Miles in his side “Once that Al starts thinking we’re in it for the long haul” They both snickered and Alex rolled his eyes. “Anyway continue ?” Miles said. “So uh, you’re like super trained and stuff and I was wondering if you could maybe teach us some tricks ?” Miles shot him a surprised look. “Nah, I can’t. I don’t think I’d make a good teach” “Why not ? Come on, please ?” Miles hesitated. He looked up to find a pair of doe eyes staring back at him. Alex probably wasn’t even doing it on purpose, but his deep dark eyes were irresistible. Miles took in the rest of him. The combination of the worn down shirt with the sloppy hair surely made a pretty picture. He suddenly felt some tingling in his stomach and cursed himself mentally. He wasn’t growing fond of people again, was he ? He considered it, maybe training wasn’t such a bad idea, at least they’d be able to defend themselves then. “Okay… fine” Alex smiled and patted Miles’ back.

Alex and Miles started the training on the top of the building. Matt had passed, he wanted to stay in and read a book whilst enjoying a good record. He’d answered that he would join them another time. It didn’t really matter to Alex, he’d actually just asked for training to get to know Miles a little better. He wouldn’t say that out loud though.  
“So I’d start with self-defense if that’s alright with ya?” Miles suggested. Alex nodded enthusiastically. He first learned him how to break away from a punch. Alex got the hang of it pretty quickly. Miles encouraged him and sometimes complimented Al. Then he learned him how to attack. He taught him different grips and punches and pointed out the importance of also using his legs. They made sure that didn’t really hurt each other though. After a while of intense exercising they were both a sweaty mess. Alex insisted on continuing though and Miles was happy to. In truth, he was enjoying it and it looked like Alex was too. But that could also be Miles’ imagination.

“All right,” Miles said somewhat later, “I think you’re ready mate. You’re a quick learner” Alex chuckled and jokingly made a small bow. “Let’s call it a day then ?” Miles asked. “Oh, it was just getting fun !” Alex protested. “You shouldn’t overdo it Al, or your muscles will ache tomorrow” Miles smiled. “Okay, okay… one more fight ? A short one ?” Miles grinned. “Fine, one more. Ready ?” “Yep”

Miles quickly threw himself at Alex but he managed to dodge his attack. He did one himself but Miles blocked it easily. “Is that all you got Al ?” he asked provokingly. “Oh, you’d better watch out Kane” Miles felt confused for a minute, he’d never told Alex his surname ? Before he could ask Alex was all over him, doing his next move. Miles hadn’t seen it coming and Alex suddenly got him in a tight grip. “Ha !” Alex yelled. But Miles knew how to deal with that and hooked his foot around Al’s. With the right moves he managed to get Al down on his knees. “Ha ha !” Miles responded victoriously.

Alex looked up at him, laughing. “We’re not done yet !” Using the right trick, he got out of Miles’ grip and quickly did an attack himself. Miles hadn’t expected him to react that fast and he lost his balance. Alex was holding him as they fell to the ground together, Alex on top of Miles.

Miles gasped as Alex’ weight landed on top of him. They laid still until Alex shifted awkwardly and lifted his gaze to meet Miles’. “Gotcha” he grinned nonchalantly. Miles laughed and the smaller one could feel his chest vibrating beneath him, it made a shiver ran down his spine. Miles kept eying him and Alex just knew his cheeks were getting pink. He was very aware of the position they were in- their bodies touching practically everywhere- and Miles’ gaze wasn’t really helping. What the hell am I doing ? I’ve only known this guy for a day! I should probably get up now, he thought, but Miles didn’t seem to move or mind. Or maybe that’s because you’re practically squishing him, you fool.  
Alex finally placed his hands on the floor to push himself up, giving Miles an apologetic smile. But Miles caught him halfway though, and jumped on the other one to made them switch positions. He pushed Al’s shoulders down with both hands, strangling him with his knees by his waist. “Whoa-wha !?” Alex brought out in surprise as he was being pressed to the ground. His cheeks must have gone a terrible shade of red by now. He hoped that Miles would blame it on the exercises .“Couldn’t let you win on the first day, now could I ?” Miles whispered, his face maybe a tad too close to Alex’. He had noticed Alex embarrassment and wanted to provoke him a little. It seemed to work ‘cause Alex’ face got even more flushed and his eyes were big as he stared at Miles, looking alarmed.

“A-alright you win” Alex gave in. Miles got off of him with a smirk and helped Al up too. “How did you know my last name ?” he questioned. “It were written on one of your drawings. I figured it was your surname or nickname or summat” “Well, you guessed right Turner” Now it was Alex’ turn to look surprised. “How did-“ “Matt told me” Miles responded with a smile. “Let’s go back inside, I need a shower” Alex swiftly followed him while admiring the way Miles walked, his movements supple like a cats.

Miles gathered some clean clothes and went to the bathroom while Alex was busy explaining Matt what he had learned. After a while Alex knocked on the bathroom door. “Miles ? Are you done in there ? Can I come in ?” “Uhh yeah sure, just a second !” A few seconds later Miles opened the door in just his boxers. “Your turn” he smirked and spinned back around to collect the rest of his clothes. Alex’ eyes unintentionally locked on his body. Miles was fit, very fit, and his muscles stood out nicely. His eyes kept wandering , adoring the strong muscles of his arms, his abs and the slenderness of his body ,it was all really impressive… until he noticed that Miles was looking at him too. “Al, I’m up here you know” he grinned and Alex’ eyes quickly met his. “I-I-uhh-yeah..ye…” Suddenly the ground was very interesting and he felt himself getting flushed again, damn it. “You do your thing mate, I’m outta here” Miles said as he walked to the door, still in boxers but with his clothes in hand. Al tried to focus on anything but Miles but when he passed Alex, he gave him a soft slap on his bum causing him to gasp quietly. “You’re kind of cute when you’re embarrassed” Miles chuckled as he walked out, a triumphant smirk plastered on his face. His old flirty and goofy self was starting to bubble up again and he knew it was because of the flustered boy in the bathroom. “What ya laughing ‘bout ?” Matt asked curiously. “Oh just your friend in there, he got all red over seeing me in me boxers” Miles grinned. Matt snorted “That’s so Alex”

Alex on the other hand, was still recovering from the half naked Miles. That was a sight he wouldn’t forget very quickly. He still had a funny feeling in his stomach and struggled to believe that Miles was the cause of it. He never fancied men so it was probably just the shock. Yeah that would be it, he convinced himself. Yet when standing under the shower his thoughts constantly went back to Miles, replaying that one scene over and over again. He hoped that Miles wouldn’t think anything of him getting embarrassed, he wouldn’t want him to get awkward around Alex by jumping to the wrong conclusions. He didn’t know how long he’d been standing lost in thought under the shower, but when he got out of it, his skin was all wrinkled and Miles was still on his mind…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again ! So here's chapter 5 !  
> Thanks to the ones supporting this thing, you make my day :)  
> Enjoy i guess ^_^

That night, Alex couldn’t fall asleep. His mind kept on racing and every time he closed his eyes Miles would show up, shirtless mind you. He shifted in the bed and changed his position. He was resting on his right side now, facing Matt. Matt’s breathing was deep, sometimes he mumbled something indefinite. It was calming but Alex still couldn’t find peace.  
He got up and walked to living room, secretly hoping for Miles to be there. But he wasn’t. Alex did find his sketchbook though and curiosity got the better of him. He checked his surroundings-like a thief in the night- and then sat down quitely with the book resting on his lap. He slowly leafed through the pages one by one, occasionally tracing some of the drawn lines with his index finger. Alex enjoyed observing every drawing closely, until he came to the last one. That one caused his heart to stop for a split second as he was looking into his own eyes. Miles had drawn him. And he had put a lot of effort in it too, that was clear. It didn’t look like a drawing, more like a black and white photo. Almost lifelike...

Alex felt guilt creeping up on him, he shouldn’t be doing what he was doing. In fact he didn’t have the right to just scan through Miles’ sketchbook without permission. He’d be furious if somebody would that to him, to his own little notebook filled with poems and other texts. The stuff that was in there was way too personal for anyone’s eyes, even Matt’s. Sometimes, if Matt pleaded long enough Alex would show him one of the better things he’d written. But that hardly ever happened. He felt ashamed of them somehow, thinking that people would make fun of his romantic soul. However, he was still glad he’d seen the drawing. To be immortalized by Miles’ hand made him feel special somehow.

With a feeling of contentment he stood up, carefully putting his newfound treasure back in place. While walking back to his room he suddenly bumped into a dark figure -that was Miles- who grabbed his shoulders with both hands. He was about to scream -he’d been completely unaware of Miles standing in the shadows- but Miles quickly put a hand over his mouth. “Ssh-ssh-sssh… Now don’t wake up poor Matt, Al” he smirked, Alex could vaguely see his features in the duskiness. His normally hazel brown eyes seemed completely black right now, pupils dilated. When Miles removed his hands Alex wanted to blurt out something but he was interrupted. “Like my drawing ?” he whispered in Alex’ ear. Alex heart started to beat embarrassingly fast as result of the other lad’s proximity. Or due to the surprise encounter, that’s what he made himself believe. Alex nodded slowly, keeping eye contact. “Yeah, you’re- it’s great” he mumbled. “Hoped you’d like it” He seemed satisfied with himself. “Anyway, don’t wanna keep you up. ‘Night Al” he pressed an unexpected chaste kiss on Alex’ cheek while passing him to pick up his sketchbook. Alex would have sworn he saw him winking on his way back. After this he had to drag himself back into bed and he laid down even more dazzled than before. That one particular spot on his cheek was burning as he touched it. He felt confused.

___

A couple of weeks passed and everything was going great. If there ever was an argument it was a silly and meaningless one about ‘who ate the last of that delicious pack of crackers’ for instance. The lads had some good talks and Miles and Alex were constantly around each other. The term personal space had no meaning for them. If they were relaxing, Alex and Miles would be sitting next to each other or resting against each other. They never talked about it, it was some kind of unspoken agreement. Alex had grown fond of it though and the evenings when Matt would sit next to him instead of Miles, he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. The few times it did happen, Alex spent most of the time casting subtle glances at Miles. At times he caught Miles glimpsing at him too and when their eyes would meet, they would exchange a cheeky smirk. Alex would get up frequently for a midnight talk with Miles. Miles was often bothered by insomnia and so was Alex.  
Matt had also noticed the strong bond that had grown between his best friend and Miles, but it never occurred to him to feel envious about it. He wasn’t the jealous type and Alex really admired that in him.

At one point, Miles started to appear in Alex’ writing too. He had become his new muse. Alex hadn’t chosen him to be, but he was. The texts about various topics slowly turned into small love poems. That was the moment Alex realized that he was falling for Miles. He was falling hard. Alex wanted to keep it to himself though, he felt insecure about it. He was pretty sure Miles didn’t feel the same about him and he didn’t want to risk their friendship for a stupid crush. Neither did he tell Matt, but Matt knew him too well.

“Hey Al ?” Matt asked one night when they had just gone to bed.”Mhmmm” “When are you planning on telling Miles ?” Alex froze. Busted, he thought nervously but decided to play dumb. “Telling Miles what ?” he asked, trying really hard not to stutter. “Oh come on Al, I might not be as intelligent as you are but I’m not blind you know” “I honestly don’t know what you’re on about, Matt” he answered, faking a yawn. “You’re crushing on him, and don’t ya dare tell me I’m wrong.” _Fuck fuck fuck, there was no way he could convince Matt otherwise, and he knew it._ “Don’t be daft Matt, why would I fall for Miles ? I have no interest in blokes, you should know that” he tried. “Well, look me in the eyes and tell me I’m wrong” Matt grinned. “’Cause I’m not buying any of it” “You’re not making any sense mate. Now shut up I wanna sleep” Ending this seemed like the best thing to do and Matt let him be. For now.

___

Miles was snogging him, Alex found himself pinned against the wall. Lustfully licking his lips, Miles took off Al’s clothes while Alex helped Miles out of his too. They were both left in their underwear now. “I want you, I want you so bad babe” Miles silently sung in his ear, quoting a Beatles song. He roughly pushed Alex on the coach and crawled on top of him, rolling his hips against Alex’ as he sucked at a particular spot in Al’s neck. Alex felt himself getting hard and desperately pushed up to create more friction between their bodies. Miles left his neck and pressed kisses down Alex’ chest, stomach, all the way down to the waistband of Al’s boxers. Alex watched him do so, his breathing getting heavier every minute. “Mi-i-ilesss” he whimpered. When Miles got there, he looked up at Alex with a mischievous smirk while slowly sliding his hand inside of the underwear. He roamed over Alex’ groin until he finally closed his hand around Al and started to stroke him teasingly slowly. Alex tried to keep quiet but he couldn’t contain a shaky moan and that was the sound he was making when he woke up.

Coming to the realization that it was a dream and he probably moaned out loud, Alex quickly jumped up. If Matt had heard him he was done for. Luckily his friend was up already, that spared him a lot of unwanted questions. Alex honestly had no idea from which corner of his mind that dream had popped up, but he couldn’t deny he’d enjoyed it. After his semi hard had disappeared, he got up for breakfast.

Matt was sitting at the table but no sign of Miles. “Yeah, yer crush is out I guess. He wasn’t there when I woke up, left a note though” Matt answered when Alex questioned him about it. “For fucks sake Matt, for the last time: I don’t fancy blokes, and I’m sure as hell not crushing on Miles.” “Oh okay, I’ll keep that in mind” Matt shrugged. Alex let out a relieved sigh and slightly irritated sigh before picking up Miles’ note. It read : _Food supplies were getting low, I’m out to rob something. Be back in a jiffy. PS : In the meantime, don’t get yourselves killed please. I don’t like doing household chores by myself. Miles._ Alex grinned.  
“Hmmm, Al..?” “Yes, Matthew ?” Alex sighed. He had a feeling this wasn’t over yet and Matt was getting on his nerves. “Would you mind explaining me one tiny detail though ? If you’re ‘totally not into him’, then why were you constantly moaning ‘is name in yer sleep tonight ?” Matt’s eyes were teasingly sparkling and he could barely suppress a chuckle. “GODDAMNIT MATT !” Alex couldn’t help but laugh himself, he could never be seriously angry with him. Soon the whole house was filled with their laughter and then Miles walked in…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Miles was singing in Alex' dream is 'I want you (she's so heavy)' by The Beatles. (Look it up, its really nice !)
> 
> It's also Miles' favourite Beatles song as mentioned in this interview : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YdbS77RBOT4


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since the last update so here's the next one :)  
> Not too much happens in this chapter, just a little fluff here and there...  
> I hope you enjoy

Matt’ and Alex’ laughter immediately died when they saw Miles crawling through the window, his plain grey shirt covered in blood and his backpack hanging over one shoulder. “Miles ? MILES !! Are you okay ?! What happened ?” Alex came running to him, his face full of concern. Matt got up but quickly sat down again, he wasn’t good with loads of blood and his face was getting pale already. You could see that he was worried though. Alex slowly started to freak out when Miles didn’t answer right away and he didn’t know where to put his hands. He put them on Miles shoulders, then on his face to examine his cuts, then on Miles’ chest mumbling in distress, then back on his shoulders again. He wanted to help Miles out of his bloody shirt and patch up possible wounds but what if he only made something worse ? He barely knew anything about nursing !

But Miles gently brushed them off. “Al, Alex ! Calm down, I’m fine ! It’s not my blood” “It isn’t ?” Alex asked in relief. His eyes still kept the worried look however. “No no, I’m fine.” Miles smiled reassuringly. “Couple o’ infected caught me by surprise but of course, they didn’t stand a chance against me” he winked. Even drenched in blood Miles still managed to flirt around. Unbelievable.

“You scared the shit out of me !” Alex gave him push. “Yeah I could see that” Miles laughed. “I’m gonna put on another shirt, this one’s not that cosy anymore. Here’s what I brought by the way” he put his backpack in Al’s hands, ruffled Al’s hair and went to his room. It was rather heavy, good catch probably. Alex handed it to Matt, whose face was still as white as a sheet. Matt quickly zipped it open, probably in search for a good snack already. He looked like he could use one.

Alex decided to check on Miles, just to see for himself if he wasn’t injured. He knew Miles wouldn’t want them to feel pity, so if he did get wounded it was likely that he just didn’t tell. Miles’ door was a chink open and Alex walked in quietly. He found Miles standing with his back to him, his black jacket was lying on the floor next to him and from what Alex could see it was pretty stained with blood. What a shame. Miles was pulling off the blood-soaked shirt now and Alex was just about to ask if he really didn’t need any help but then the fabric revealed Miles’ back. There was a small row of tooth marks visible around the area of his neck, blood oozing out of it. Miles was bitten, and therefore infected. “M-i-iles… ?” he uttered in complete disbelief.

Miles quickly turned around and saw a startled Alex standing in the doorway. The smaller boy looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “Shit, you weren’t supposed to see this…” Miles mumbled. “Mi, you’re bitten” Alex brought out, his voice unsteady. “Alex it’s not what you think it is” he answered collectedly, walking towards Alex. He hoped his composure would calm him. But with every step Miles took towards him, Alex did two backwards. “I’m not infected Al, trust me” Miles stood still and held his hands up in a gesture of harmlessness. It was clear Alex didn’t believe him and he was still walking backwards, slowly reaching with his hand for the door handle, not turning his back to Miles for one second.

He could only find fear in the boy’s eyes and it made Miles feel bad. He hated to see Alex like this, terrified of him. He felt powerless, he wanted to hold Alex and convince him it was alright -because it was- but he couldn’t seem to get to him. How on earth was he supposed to convince him that he could resist the most deadly and infectious virus known by man ? “Alex don’t panic, I can prove it to you !” he was getting desperate now. He couldn’t prove a thing. Alex and Matt were the only ones that still mattered to him and he couldn’t lose them, not for this.

“Nobody’s immune to the virus, Miles” Alex mumbled, he sounded defeated. “I know, I know but you have to believe me, I am” Alex hesitated, his fingers gripping and releasing the door handle, unsure what to do. Then it occurred to Miles. His old bite marks ! Why didn’t he think of that earlier ?! “I’ve been bitten before, look!” Miles rolled up one trouser leg. A scar of an older bite mark was visible, but only slightly. Alex hesitantly came a little closer and crouched to inspect it. He traced the marks with his finger. “How ?” Alex asked, looking up to him. Miles guessed he was referring to his immunity. “I dunno, I really don’t” “Why didn’t you tell us ?” he got up, sounding a little disappointed now. Shit. “Figured you wouldn’t believe me..” Alex hummed. “Probably wouldn’t have” There was a silence. “So… are ya glad I’m not dead ?” Miles smirked lightly, trying to bring back the good mood. “Don’t flatter yourself” Alex joked back, still a bit taken aback. “Stay right here, you need some disinfectant” and with that he scurried to the bathroom.

A bit later Alex finished patching him up. Miles put on a clean shirt and that was that. Alex never felt so relieved before. One moment he thought Miles was done for and that he’d never even get a chance to tell him how he felt- let alone kiss his beautiful lips- the other he was spreading Germolene over the bite and the cuts that stood out awfully on Miles’ particularly white skin. He took his time, making sure he did it right. Or maybe –secretly- because he liked to do so. Miles had his head is turned a little, following Alex’ movements, occasionally glancing at him.

“You look tired” Alex stated, finally wiping off his sticky hands on a towel. “Uhh yeah, barely got any sleep last night. Insomnia attack” Miles answered, suppressing a yawn. Alex thought back about his own night and the not so innocent dream he’d had. His stomach went crazy by only thinking about it again. “I’d better tell Matt about all this. You get some rest” he responded. “Yes, mom” Miles laughed, but he got into the bed. When he saw him getting under the sheets, Alex wanted to snuggle up next to him so badly but he discarded the idea. He should be grateful that Miles was okay and not think about his own needs right now. Desires, he corrected himself mentally.

He was just about to walk out the door when Miles called him back. “You know… Matt could wait” Alex cast a curious glance over his shoulder, one corner of his mouth pulled up in a light smirk. “I’ll probably won’t get much sleep anyway so uhh.. would ya care to keep me company ?” he asked. “Not for long-just- you know.. If you’d like to you’d be welcome” he shrugged, trying to keep up the cool aura. Alex chuckled. He could clearly see that Miles wanted him to join but that he was too proud to admit it. He decided to not point it out though and grabbed the chance with both hands.

He closed the door again and got into bed, not too close to Miles. A few seconds later Alex felt Miles’ arm snake around his waist, gently pulling him closer until his back was resting against the taller one’s chest. No warning, no nothing. Just because Miles knew he could.

Miles let out a content sigh as Alex snuggled even closer into his chest, leeching his warmth. The other one seemed to take that as an invitation to line up the rest of their bodies too and he dug his foot slowly between Alex’ feet, entangling their legs. The hand around his waist that kept him close now sneaked under his shirt, to rest on his stomach instead. Warm sparks were sent all through Alex’ body due to the skin-to-skin contact.  
If Miles only knew what kind of effect he had on him, Alex thought. As if Miles could read his mind, he then buried his face into Alex’ hair, making it all even worse. His nose was resting on the bare skin just behind Alex’ ear as he whispered: “Your hair’s getting pretty long. I like it” A soft kiss got pressed on Alex neck and after that they didn’t move a muscle. Neither of them said another word and they stayed just liked that, taking in the feeling of having the other one so close.  
To Alex it was better than anything he could have dreamed of and he could only hope that counted for Miles as well. Maybe it did, he refused to believe that Miles only wanted him there because he couldn’t fall asleep easily and because he didn’t want to get bored. The light kiss and the way that Miles was now slightly -almost unnoticeably- caressing the soft skin of Alex’ belly made him even more sure of it. He felt completely at ease and he could feel Miles’ heart beating steadily through his back. Somehow that reminded him of how only a few weeks ago, he would have never pictured himself adoring a boy so much. ‘Cause that’s what it was, a deep passion. Not just a stupid crush.

Somewhat later, Alex heard Miles' breathing getting heavier and he assumed the other one had dozed off. Rather quickly, for someone with sleeping problems. The corners of Al's mouth curled up in a little smile before he let his sleep take over...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 7 !  
> Hope you like it :) x

Miles awoke an hour of two, maybe three later. The sleep had done him good, he felt more alert than usually. Alex was still in the place where Miles remembered him, curled up in a little ball against his chest. The boy was still asleep and Miles didn’t want to wake him, yet he couldn’t help but brush a stray lock of hair out of Al’s face. However, Alex didn’t seem to notice. Maybe that’s for the best, it could lead to a rather awkward situation if he did wake up because of it. Miles shook his head, what the hell was he thinking about anyway ?

When Miles was at the point of getting out of bed, he noticed something lying in between them two. Something small with a dark red cover: Alex’ little notebook. It must have slipped out off one of Al’s pockets. He recalled himself wondering what Alex was always scribbling down in it, because every time he’d ask him Alex would come up with an excuse or just give him a simple ‘no’. This small journal, diary or whatsoever had to be of great importance to the boy because he guarded it like a pit bull.

Now it was in Miles hands and he honestly didn’t know what to do with it. He was aching to open it but on the other hand, he’d feel like he was betraying Alex and invading the other one’s privacy. Alex may have leaved through his sketchbook as well, but he’d secretly planted it there for him to find so that didn’t really count. He still wasn’t sure why he had done that though. Proud? For the chance to get to see Alex flustered once again? For wanting Alex to know that he made one hell of an inspiration source ? Miles didn’t know and it also didn’t matter right now. The notebook was burning in his hands, screaming to be opened.

Curiosity finally won him over and Miles lifted the cover, revealing the first page that had ‘Alexander Turner’ written on it in a neat handwriting. It looked so formal and it made Miles smile a little. The pages that followed were from the top line to the bottom line completely filled with scribblings, in a much more messy handwriting. It looked as if Alex had had to hurry to write it all down, as if the ideas would have slipped away again if he’d taken his time to write them down nicely. Long sentences, small ones, whole blocks of text crossed out with wavy lines, other words eliminated out of sentences, lines filled with text… even the entire margin of every single page was covered in ink. That first caught Miles’ eye, then he started reading.

Alex’ writing was simply overwhelming. He used words that Miles had never even heard of before, the boy’s vocabulary seemed as elaborate as that of a dictionary. Though Alex seemed to struggle with conversations sometimes. He used to stop mid-sentence and mumble the rest of it, as if he was constantly trying to find better words to express himself. When Miles thought about it, Alex’ speaking was actually parallel to his writing: a beautiful mess of well-built sentences and crossed out words. Miles didn’t mind when Alex mumbled though, he thought it was endearing in a way –in a way that only Alex could make endearing.

Not only the way he put his well-chosen words was remarkable, also the topics Alex wrote about caught Miles’ attention. Some of them could be snatched right out of a lyrics booklet. That rang a bell, if he wasn’t mistaken Miles could remember Alex saying something about having a guitar when he was younger. “Ya tiny rockstar” Miles mumbled quietly, a smile lingering on his lips.

The more Miles read, the more he was hooked. And the more he read, the more the texts improved. The subjects were various but Miles skipped to the last used pages. Not because he wasn’t interested in Alex’ past times, but because the time he had was limited and Alex could wake up any moment. Besides, he had no idea how old some of these texts were. Miles had a feeling that Alex might have written some of these as a teenager -he most certainly had the brains for it- and to be honest, he was more interested in present Al than teenage Turner.

When Miles got to the pages he was longing to read, the notebook suddenly got jerked out of his hands. “The hell Miles ?!” Miles had been so sucked into another world -that was the little book- that he hadn’t noticed Alex waking up. Now the other one was frantically stuffing the notebook into a back pocket of his jeans, a frustrated look in his eyes and his face a little pink. “Alex uh-I… uhhh sorry ?” Miles mumbled. Alex didn’t answer and focused his gaze elsewhere, presumably trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. Which didn’t really work. “Look it must have slipped out yer pocket and it were lying in the bed… you know me, I get curious real easy” “What have you read ?” Alex asked coldly. “Uhh some of yer early work I guess, pretty great you know” Alex looked relieved, which made Miles only more curious about those last pages. Could it have something to do with him ? He pushed the idea away, don’t get your hopes up Miles. “Don’t try it again” Alex mumbled and he left the room. It wasn’t clear if Alex was angry with him or not. Miles could never really know what was going on in that head of his, no matter how badly he wanted to.  
___

When Miles walked into the living room a little later, Alex was just done explaining Matt about the bite. Upon seeing him, Alex grabbed a book and settled down in the sofa, clearly avoiding Miles. “Woah, you just got ten times cooler man” Matt walked by and tapped him on his shoulder playfully. Miles forced a smirk and then silently dragged Matt to the kitchen by his arm, closing the door behind them.

“Hey wha- troubles in paradise ?” Matt asked. “Yeah you could say that” Miles mumbled. “What happened ?” I uhh read in Al’s notebook-journal thing and now he’s a little pissed off, I think” “You did what ? I’ve known Alex for ages and he’s never even let me read in it !” Matt answered. “I know, I know, but I was curious… Do you think he’s mad ?” Matt hesitated. “Nah, he’ll come around. He just a bit shy when it comes to his writing. Can’t see why though, it’s bloody great” Miles hummed in agreement and thanked Matt. Just when he was about to leave though, Miles asked : “Did Alex play guitar when he was younger ?” Matt turned around. “Yeah and he frickin’ loved it too, why ?” “Nothing, just wasn’t sure”

Alex wasn’t angry but worried (and a maybe little pissed). He wondered what the hushed conversation in the kitchen was about and hoped it had nothing to do with what Miles had read. The idea that Miles might have seen some of the things he had written lately was bothering him. If he had and he didn’t feel the same way, it would be hard for Alex to ever look him in the eyes again. He asked Matt about it when he returned from the kitchen, but his friend dodged the question. Damn.

Not much later Alex saw –from the corner of his eye- Miles coming back as well, backpack hung over his shoulder and with a warm hoodie on. He kept his gaze focused on the book in front of him, even though he hadn’t read one word of it yet. It was a good cover. Miles let them know that he’d go out for a few hours. “You sure ? It’ll be getting dark soon” Matt asked a little worried. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back before you even know it. Seeya” Alex cast a look over his shoulder, he was a little concerned. Miles already had been attacked today, going out again was asking for more trouble. His eyes met Miles’, and the other one gave him a mysterious smile just before he climbed out the window and shut it.

As time went by, Alex grew more and more worried. It was dark already and Miles wasn’t back yet. Had something happened to him ? Why did he go out in the first place ? And if that wasn’t enough, he also had to deal with Matt, who just couldn’t resist teasing him about the hours he’d spent in Miles’ bedroom today. Of course Matt refused to believe they’d just napped.

Alex changed his position in the sofa once again and kept on shifting until he found himself comfortable. “You’re doing it again” Matt said amused. He was sitting in the arm chair opposite of the sofa, making crossword puzzles. “What ?” “Moving and turning. You haven’t stopped since your Romeo left. Nervous are we ?” Alex huffed. “I’m not” “Whatever you say, Julia” Matt answered, sniggering about his own joke. Alex didn’t even care anymore, he was writing to keep his mind occupied. “Al, give me a four-letter word for ‘a quick look’” “Peek” he mumbled back. “Thanks mate” Alex unconsciously glanced at the window, still no sign of Miles. “’Struggle for a breath’, four letters again” “Gasp ?” “Doesn’t fit” “Uhh ‘pant’ maybe ?” “Ah yes, that’s the one… Guess I’ll be hearing a lot of that soon at night, when you finally switch bedrooms” “Shut up, ya dickhead” Alex responded but he couldn’t hold back a chuckle.

Suddenly they heard someone knocking on the window. “Guys, I could use a little help here” Miles shouted from outside. The boys hurried over to him and Alex’ eyes suddenly widened because off what he saw…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, here's number 8 ! Enjoy :)

Matt opened the window and instead of Miles coming in, a rather large object got pushed through the window. “Haul it in will ya ?” Miles asked and Matt took it over from him, since he was the one closest to the opening. It was a beautiful acoustic guitar and in perfect state too. Matt handed it over to Alex with a smile. “I’m guessing this is for you” Alex quickly tossed the strap over his shoulder and held the guitar in place with his hands, stroking the soundboard lightly. The instrument was dark brown around the white edges and a lighter brown in the middle. It also had a white circle around the sound hole. Alex was stunned.

“Do you like it ?” Miles was standing next to Matt now, arms crossed and a smirk on his lips. Alex looked like a child on Christmas and it was adorable. “It’s wonderful, really” he mumbled, the incident with the notebook almost forgotten already. “So, you could see it as blackmail but uhh am I forgiven ?” his smirk grew even wider. Alex nodded, smiling. “Yeah you are, thanks mate… But you know, you can’t just get me a guitar every time you fuck up right ?” Alex grinned. “Yeah I know” Miles threw him a small box filled with guitar picks and Alex caught it easily. “Good thing I’m not planning on fucking up again anytime soon”

Alex spent the following hours playing guitar, his fingers found their way back to the chords pretty quickly. This was his favourite hobby when he was teen, next to writing of course. He’d dreamed a lot about forming a band with his friends in his younger years but sadly he never got to give it a try. But being able to play again felt great though and he couldn’t thank Miles enough for it.

Miles was watching him attentively from the other side of the room. God, it was a dazzling view. The boy looked so lost in his music, his long hair dangling in front of his eyes -blocking Miles’ view- as he searched for the right strings to pluck. Alex didn’t seem to notice Miles staring at him and Miles was quite content about it. It gave him the opportunity to let his eyes roam free. The boy’s fingers were strumming the strings and his silent humming enchanted Miles. He had that warm feeling in his stomach area again, the one that made his head light. He was done fooling himself, pretending not to be mad about Alex. Cause he was, and not even a little.  
His playful flirting with the boy -which had become a big part of their rather special friendship- was partly meant seriously, yet Miles doubted if Alex noticed that. Yes, Alex did get flushed about it and fired some shots back now and then, but did that give Miles the right to think he was somehow interested in him ? He didn’t even know if Alex into guys. That was the one topic they never talked about. Maybe because Miles didn’t want to hear conformation of Alex being possibly straight. Sometimes, he thought, it’s better to live in a dreamy haze than to face the bitter truth. But he wasn’t about to give up, if there was a chance he’d be ready to grab it.

Matt was subtly watching the scene from his usual spot in the armchair, it was quite amusing to see. Miles had been -less subtly- glancing at Alex for the whole evening now, and after a while he came sitting down next to him. Alex looked up with a beaming smile, either because he was pleased to be joined by Miles or ‘cause he was passionate about his guitar. Probably a combination of the two, Matt thought. “You want me to teach you some chords ?” he asked enthusiastically. “Yeah, I’d love that” Miles answered, also smiling. Alex handed him the guitar and put his arm around him, placing his fingers on the correct strings, explaining him what to do. The two stayed like that until bedtime, Alex probably teaching Miles every single thing that came to his mind, as an excuse to keep his arm around the other one. Miles let him and seemed to even lean into him. God, those two were so into each other it, Matt just couldn’t believe they weren’t together yet. With a chuckle he declared he was off to bed, offering them some privacy.

Later after the ‘guitar lessons’, Alex was lying wide awake in his bed. Matt was sleeping like a log, as usual. Alex missed Miles next to him, holding him. Now that he’d experienced what it felt like, he didn’t want to sleep alone anymore. He found himself pathetic for not being capable of ridding the boy off his mind for more than minute. He was in too deep, that was obvious. Suddenly his door got pushed open slowly, yet he wasn’t surprised that it sent a flaming spark of energy through his body. Apparently he wasn’t the only one missing something… “Alex?” Miles whispered from the door. “You still up ?” “Yeah” he whispered back, trying to hide his excitement and keep himself from smiling like an idiot. “I can’t sleep, would you like to keep me company ?” This sounded surprisingly cute for the ever so nonchalant Miles. “Sure” He wanted to run right into Miles’ arms and bury his head in the curve of Miles’ neck, but instead he slowly walked over to him, not wanting to wake Matt.

When he reached the door, Miles searched for his hand in the dark and gave it soft squeeze when he got a hold of it. The gesture made Alex heart beat a little faster. Miles led him to his bedroom without letting go of his hand. Alex could have found it himself perfectly, but he had to admit it was much nicer like this.

Miles closed the door behind them, still holding Alex hand. The only source of light in the room for the moment, was the small bedside lamp. It’s light only brightened up a small corner of the room and Alex let himself be guided through the dark part by Miles. The silence surrounding them was a comfortable one, words were unnecessary right now. Miles got into the bed first and Alex followed right after him. He was about to snuggle into Miles and make himself comfortable, when he got stopped by the other one’s hand. Alex shot him a puzzled look, didn’t Miles.. want him to ? “Alex-i-uhh” Miles averted his gaze and frowned. Alex was really starting to get worried now. “You know uhh… stop me if you don’t want it okay ?” one corner of his mouth pulled up, smiling hesitantly. Alex freezed upon realizing and Miles was leaning into him already.

When Miles’ lips touched his, Alex lost it. It didn’t take long for him to go with it, to move his lips along with Miles’s. He couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, this was what he’d been longing for for so long now and finally kissing Miles felt so good. Miles noticed and broke the kiss to look at Alex, he could see his own excitement reflected in them and bent over again, smiling widely. The second kiss was a more confident one, they deepened it and Miles moved his hands to wrap them around Alex’ neck, his hands stroking the back of Alex’ head and roaming through his hair. Alex put his arms around Miles’ waist and rolled over a little, to get Miles on top of him. Judging by Miles’ lips, that were wetting Alex’s even more eagerly now, it was a good thing to do. Alex let a few noises escape but they were muffled by the kiss. Alex slid his hands under Miles’ shirt, caressing his back, which earned him a soft moan from Miles. Miles tugged at his lower lip in response, opening Alex up. Miles’ tongue met Alex’s and soon one moan after the other was let out, coming from both boys. They continued until they were both breathless and to end it off, Miles placed a soft kiss on Alex’ swollen lips. It made the corners of Alex’ mouth curl up and Miles had to smirk. The wonderful boy lying beneath him had pink cheeks now, his pupils were dilated as he was staring back and Miles was a little proud to be the cause of that. Alex moved closer to steal another short kiss. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this” Alex mumbled. Miles placed kisses down Alex’ neck while listening. He then buried his face in Alex’ hair and murmured back. “Oh I do, same counts for me love” Alex chuckled.  
After some more kisses they curled up again with their arms around each other, Alex against Miles’ chest. Both happy and finally satisfied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter nine ! :) So sorry for not updating lately, i've been busy (+ i sometimes have the nasty habit of procrastinating everything)  
> Anyway, to make up for it i've written a longer chapter this time !  
> Hope you like it :) x

In the morning Miles woke up to Alex pressing sloppy kisses on his neck. He pretended not to be awake, just to keep Alex going. Alex worked his whole neck even up to the sensitive skin just behind his ears, his nose in Miles’ hair while he did so. He could feel the boy getting a bit impatient after a while and the rate with which the kisses came increased. God, Miles was enjoying this. He was trying his best not to smile and blow his cover, but it was hard to do. His neck was getting a little wet already but that didn’t stop Alex. It only seem to encourage him even more. Suddenly the sweetness did stop and Miles could almost feel Alex staring at him. He imagined what Alex’ face was looking like right now. His big brown eyes were probably searching Miles’ face for signs of awareness. Miles could feel Alex’ hand on the mattress next to his waist, propping up the boy while leaning over Miles. His long and wavy hair should be a little messy in the morning and the beautiful image almost made Miles want to open his eyes. He could feel the tips of it lightly tickling his cheek.

“I can see you’re awake you know. You’re smiling” Miles grinned, eyes still closed. Busted. “Ssh, you were doing great just now. Just pretend I’m still sleeping” “It’s 11 o’ clock already” Miles frowned. “It’s been ages since I’ve slept that long. Must be because of my new personal heater” “Oh, so that’s what I’m good for huh? To keep you warm at night?” “Of course, for what reason would I invite you into my bed otherwise ?” Alex huffed as if he felt offended. “Well ,I guess my duty is done here then” Miles finally opened his eyes, just in time to see Alex pull away. “Na-ha, wait up” he pulled the other one back by his shoulder, Alex’ eyes had a playful look in them. Even in the morning he somehow managed to look like a stunner, Miles thought.“You’re not quite done yet” he smirked and moved his hand to the back of Alex’ neck to pull him closer. He closed the space between them and let his lips meet Alex’s. They were soft and warm and were moving eagerly against his. Miles didn’t hesitate but pulled Alex on top of him right away. It wasn’t like they weren’t used to it yet. Before they were together they used to be practically on top of each other all the time as well.

Then Miles realized they didn’t actually make it official. They were together, right ? A slight hesitation found its way into Miles, making him cringe mentally, just a little. But the way that the other boy was now straddling Miles and kissing the hell out of him, made even the tiniest uncertainties vanish instantly from his mind. This wasn’t something that regular friends would do, or friends with benefits for that matter. He sighed happily into the kiss.

Alex found himself being extremely greedy now that Miles had given him the green light. All the frustration that had built up during the past weeks needed to be let out and he channeled it through the kiss. If he was being honest with himself, he knew that he didn’t wake Miles up because it was about noon already. He just wanted him awake so they could make out, to call a spade a spade. He took Miles’ lower lip in, biting it softly and enjoying the effect it had on the other one. Miles tensed up at the feeling, relaxing right after with a deep sigh and gripping Alex’ hair with his hands in response, tugging it gently. He moved his lips along with Alex’s, letting him have control this time. One of Alex’ hands was caressing Miles’ jaw, the other was stroking the back of his neck lovingly. Alex couldn’t seem to get enough of it, which couldn’t be said about his stomach. That one felt like it was on the verge of exploding, needy to let out a whole nest of fluttering butterflies. Especially when their lips separated for minute, just long enough for their gazes to meet. Looking at him only made Alex hungrier and he bent down again to lick Miles lips in order for him to open them, which he willingly did. Alex quickly took advantage of that, slipping his tongue in. Miles let out a soft moan which turned into a disappointed groan when Matt suddenly called from the other side of the door.

“Hey, did you guys broke a shagging record or summat last night ? Come over here when you’re finished ‘kay ? It’s been awfully quiet all day and I’m getting bored” Miles shot Alex a mischievous look, which he answered with a confused one. Miles then turned his neck to shout at the door. “You wan’ us to make more noise then ? ‘Cause I’m telling ya, ‘s no problem” “No, no, no ‘s not wha I meant ! Please spare me from that !” The voice in the other room responded quickly. Alex started chuckling already but Miles signaled him to be quiet. “Al ! OOOH Alex !!! ggnnn” he suddenly moaned out loud, doing his very best not to crack up. Alex also snorted and held his hand against his mouth to not break into laughter. When he had collected himself he joined Miles. “OH GOD MILES, that feels soooo good !!” he whined. “Mmmmm Alex, yeah.. YESSS, OHHH” “Faster Mi, PLEASEE” “Alex, Alex ALEXXX” They screamed their most sexual noises at the top of their lungs, snickering and grinning at every attempt Matt did to shut them up. “GUYS come on ! Stop it. Please! You’re gonna scar me for life !” “Uhhhh ggnnn OOO-OOOHN” Alex moaned, while rhythmically thumping the wall with his fist to create a more vivid image for Matt. “Mmm oh OH Al, I’m so cl-clooose” he groaned back, a wide smirk on his face. They finished the scene off with a lot of banging and making the bed squeak. The mortified look on Matt’s face when they walked out later made it all more than worth it.

“You two are just plain evil” he stated dryly. “Al can’t help he’s a noisy one can he ? You’re gonna blame ‘im for that ?” Miles slung his arm around Alex’ waist. Alex rewarded him with a kiss on his cheek, close to his mouth. (Maybe just to mock Matt some more) “No I can’t, I blame myself for encouraging this thing to happen. I’m deeply regretting it already and I’m pretty sure my sleeping schedule will too” “Oh don’t worry Matt, it was just staged. I mean, we couldn’t have done it without lube now could we ? Just imagine the-“ “Okay ! Okay enough, thanks for that image. You’re great together but keep the details to yourselves please” he waved Miles off. Alex laughed at that, this was Matt’s way of saying he was happy for them.  
\---

Alex never sleeps in his old bed again. Every evening they go straight to Miles’ room, which had now become ‘their’ room. Matt was happy enough to have his whole bed to himself and didn’t even mind. Miles and Alex would go to bed much earlier than they used though, sometimes they got under the covers even before the day was properly over. They just wanted some extra privacy, they wanted to lay in one another’s arms with their legs entangled or make out until nightfall or past. Morning make-out sessions had also become part of their daily routine. Alex would kiss Miles awake and draw him into a deep kiss, or the other way around. Some nights they would have long and deep conversations that could last for hours. Miles could never get bored of Alex’ voice, yet it did work as some sort of lullaby. It was so soft and calming at night, it would bring a smile to Miles’ face and peace to his always so energetic mind. A couple of times it happened that he fell asleep while listening to a particularly soothingly told story and Alex would tease him about it in the morning. They never went much further than making out though, for now that was satisfying enough. But some days when the kisses were more eager and furious than normal, they would practically tear the shirts off each other’s chests and plant kisses on ever single bare spot there was to find. And yes, the tension was dangerously high in those moments yet nothing really happened.

Alex hadn’t had a bloke before Miles, only some girls (almost every time he’d got bored of them embarrassingly fast) and he felt a bit unsure about taking the next step. He was secretly waiting for Miles to step forward and make the first move but he didn’t seem to be in a hurry. He doubted that Miles lacked the confidence, he never did for anything. Now and then Alex thought Miles was just messing with him, teasing him. Like that one time-somewhere around midnight- they’d found themselves half naked in bed, Miles on top of an exceptionally flushed and fluffy-haired Alex. Miles had had him all worked up and the semi in Alex black boxer briefs had been undeniable. Miles had been sucking on the sweet spot in Alex’ neck and pressing kisses up and down his chest for what seemed like hours, judged by Alex’ impatient state of the moment. Nevertheless, Alex had responded to every touch with a soft sigh or a higher pitched moan when Miles sucked on a delicate spot. Then he went further down than usual. All the way down to the V-shaped bone structure of Alex’ abdomen. Alex had held his breath but Miles had stopped just at the waistband of his boxers taking the elastic fabric in his mouth, tugging at it and letting it shoot back softly against the other boy’s sensitive skin. He’d even dared to brush his leg rather provokingly against Al’s groin as he’d slid up higher to wrap himself around the other boy and kiss him goodnight. “You’re mean” Alex had nagged. “You’re cute” Miles had whispered back in his ear.  
___

Now, in the shower, Alex was thinking back about that moment while the hot water was running over his skin and clouds of steam were surrounding him. After a good ten minutes lost in thought, he suddenly remembered the purpose of showering and grabbed the bottle of shampoo. He squeezed it hard and shook it in an attempt to get the last bit out of the container. The soapy substance finally got poured on his hand and he reached up to massage it in his long hair. Out of the thick cloud of steam, two hands suddenly bundled itself around his middle and Miles aligned his body with the back of Alex’s , resting his head on his shoulder. It made the other boy jump for a second.

“Hey babe” Miles murmured. “Hey, didn’t hear you come in” Alex smiled. “I know, I wanted to surprise you” Alex turned his head and kissed Miles’ crown, because he couldn’t reach his lips in the position they were in. Miles’ hands began to move, roaming over Alex’ chest. They turned him around and out of habit Alex’ arms slung around Miles’ neck to kiss him. It was Miles who broke it off and pressed his forehead against Alex, musing. “Sometimes I wonder what would’ve become of us if the apocalypse didn’t happen. I mean, maybe we would’ve never even met. And sometimes-” “Sometimes you shouldn’t say such things, you’re ruining the mood” Alex mumbled jokingly, kissing Miles again. The taller one gave in and kissed him back eagerly.“Hmm no seriously Al”, he interrupted again,” what did you wanna be ? When you were younger ?” Alex sighed. “Uhh.. I dunno, doesn’t matter anymore does it ?” He reached for Miles’ soft lips again, to no avail. “I know that look” Miles said with a smug smirk on his face. “You do know, you just don’t wanna tell” Alex groaned but Miles was persistent. “Okay fine, my friends and me we were uhh.. planning on starting a band or summat. Cliché, yeah I know” Miles grinned. “Actually, I could picture you like a rockstar you know. You have the hair for it” He smiled, pointing at Alex’ shampooed hair that was standing up in some kind of messy quiff. Alex chuckled back. “So wha ‘bout you ? What was teen Miles dreaming off ?” Miles stayed silent for a while, searching for a fitting answer. “Being a groupie” he finally said and winked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfew, this is a long one ! Didn't plan for it to be that way but it somehow happened ??  
> Anyway, i hope this isn't boring.. Enjoy :) x

“I’m coming” Alex declared. “No you’re not” “You don’t have a choice” Miles sighed. “For the last time Al, I’m just gonna pick up some things. It’s better if you stay here. It’s safer for all of us” “No, you and I both know it’ll take longer this time. This area ‘as no supplies anymore and if you think yer gonna leave the city on your own, you’re wrong. I’m coming with you” Miles felt annoyance creeping up on him. He just wanted Alex to stay safe with Matt. This was something he could plainly do on his own, but Al didn’t seem to get that through his head. He’d be guarding Alex and not the other way around. He was immune to the infection, Alex wasn’t. And there was no way he’d risk Al’s life. Besides, since they lived together the food stock seemed to disappear like snow before the sun and now they were in particular need of a refill. Therefore, no time for arguments.

“I can take care of myself, don’t you worry. You need to keep Matt company and I need to know you’re safe while I’m away, okay ?” He smiled and pecked Alex on the lips.“I’m not giving in Mi, if that’s what you’re aiming for. I’m not gonna let ya leave alone”“Stop whining Al ! You’re staying here, period” That came out more aggressively than Miles had originally planned, but his nerves were in control now. And maybe he needed to show Alex a little brutality. If that’s what it takes to keep him safe at home, it was more than worth it. Miles felt bad though, as he saw Alex’ gaze fixed upon the floor. His eyes were big and he looked a little lost. Miles swung his backpack over his shoulder and passed Alex. He had to keep up the harsch façade or Alex would never let him go. On the way to the living room he snatched his black sweater from a chair and stuffed it in the bag. Next, he made sure he had his bow and some knifes with him.

Mentally checking everything off his list, he decided he was ready to go. One checkbox that had ‘goodbye kiss’ next to it, wasn’t ticked off but Miles shook his head and walked on. He’d get the chance to make up for it later.“I’m out Matt ! See you in a few days, eh ?” Miles greeted. Matt came over to him, pulled him into a short hug and patted him on the back. “Yeah, be safe man” “Sure thing”

Miles was opening the window already when Alex came running from their room. He threw his arms around Miles and kissed him fiercely. Miles kissed back and wrapped his arms around Alex’ back, his hands gently roaming over the soft textile of the boys’ jumper. Alex broke the kiss and stared at him, half-heartedly smiling. “Promise me you’ll be careful” “’Course Al, I’ll be back before you even know it” “You’d better be” Alex send him a genuine smile now and with another soft peck and a clear conscience, Miles said him goodbye.

His feet hit the ground with a soft thump as Miles jumped off the third last rung. He decided to take a shot at one of the nearby districts first. If he was lucky, he’d find an abandoned little shop or something. If he wasn’t, he’d have to deal with a bunch of infected instead. He prayed for the first case to become true as he picked up a pace and jogged through the abandoned streets that lead him away from the city center. He got tired more quickly than he used to and he knew it probably had something to do with the lack of training he’d had the last couple of months. Before he’d met Alex and Matt, he used to get up early every morning to jog around and stay in shape, maybe pick up some supplies along the way. He’d given up on that routine since he discovered that waking up with Alex curled up next to him or being kissed awake by the same boy, was much more enjoyable than sprinting around alone, or joined by infected. He stopped to catch his breath, but quickly composed himself and continued his sprint.

After a couple hours of alternately running and walking, he spotted a little shop he hadn’t plundered yet. Slowing down, he investigated his surroundings. It seemed clear for now, but Miles got into stealth mode anyway. You could never be careful enough.  
When he found himself in front of the shop, he looked up. ‘Joe & son’s store” was written on a sign above the little market. He couldn’t help but bitterly think that both father and son were probably dead by now. Or limping around unconsciously.

He shivered as he pushed open the glass door, immediately shrinking back as the customer’s bell jingled loudly. He could hear it echoing lightly through the empty streets and he froze, a pained expression fixed on his face. If the gods were on his side, only half of the infected neighborhood had heard this and was now coming his way. Mentally cursing himself he cautiously closed the door again. He was out of practice, otherwise that would’ve never happened to him. Getting busted by a shop door’s bell was a dummy thief thing and it was simply degrading for him.

Miles cursed out loud as he heard hurried footsteps coming his way. He searched between the racks and stabbed the first infected that jumped on him. He jabbed it in its neck and head until it stopped struggling and then quickly turned around to focus on the other one that was already coming his way. The infected had the remains of what had been a shopkeeper’s outfit once on him, and it was nearing surprisingly fast. Realizing he didn’t have the time to take out his bow, Miles ran towards the thing with his knife in hand. The infected landed on the floor after a couple of stabs, leaving Miles inspecting his clothes with a disgusted look on his face. They smelled like death and simply looked awful. If it wasn’t for that stupid bell he’d still have a clean outfit. Not having the time to dwell on it for too long, he hastily looked around for more danger but it seemed to be quiet for now.

Killing infected from a distance with his bow was a lot less confronting (and obnoxious) than fighting them up close. When he first killed one he’d felt bad for a whole week. He couldn’t stop thinking about the person he, Miles, had murdered. Then he stopped seeing them as people. Killing an infected was like putting a person out of his or her misery to him now. It was freeing them from the disturbed body they were being kept in and finally setting their soul free. He didn’t feel bad about putting them down anymore, he felt like doing them -and their possible future victims- a favour.

Miles wiped his knife clean on his already ruined sweater –thinking its state couldn’t get much worse- and put it away in his pocket. He rummaged through the shelves of every shopping rack and found himself quite lucky. This store hadn’t been visited before and he managed to get his hands on a reasonable stack of cans and dry food. The kind that wasn’t expired that badly. While stuffing them into his backpack a small rack close to the cash register caught his eye. It had all sorts of bracelets, earrings and necklaces hanging from it. One chain appeared to be especially eye-catching, not ‘cause it was luxurious or shiny but because of its simplicity. Miles walked over to it and let the stone of the silver chain rest in his palm. It reminded him of Alex for some unknown reason and he decided to ‘buy’ it for him. That meant taking it from the stand and shoving it into a side pocket of his bag.

Suddenly a loud tingling from the doorbell made him jump and freeze on the spot, like a thief would if he got caught. Miles hadn’t been paying attention to what was going on on the other side of the door and was now heavily regretting it. There was a swarm of infected outside and one of them had just figured out how to open the door. Some of them were covering the windows and they were pretty much all Miles could see. He didn’t want to know how many there were, the sight itself was enough to terrify him. He crouched down on the floor in a desperate attempt to stay hidden a little longer, but he knew they could smell him. He smelled too ‘alive’.

Miles turned his head around, hoping to find an exit. He spotted a door behind the checkout and quietly crawled towards it, begging for it to be open. He was fully aware of the infected coming closer –their troubled noises they made were unmistakable- so he tried to proceed even swifter. When he got there, he stood up and locked himself in. He slumped against it, his heart beating like a drum. The infected had seen and heard him, he knew they were running his way. Luckily the door kept them apart. For now.

The thought got him to move from the door and search for a safe exit. It was a staff room and a little table with chairs, a locker and a coat hanger summed up its complete furnishing. The narrow window it had could be a way out and Miles couldn’t feel more fortunate. He picked up one of the chairs and put it underneath it. He got on and tried to reach the window. Too high. Fuck.

The infected were banging on the door, their screeches frightening Miles. He kicked the chair away and started pulling on the table, which was heavier than expected. Miles feared that the door wouldn’t hold much longer. “Come on, come on” He dragged it across the room and finally got it where he needed it. Miles climbed on and pulled the handle, opening the window. It was a single-hung one, it didn’t open fully but only tilted slightly inwards. Could this get any worse ?!

He pulled at it with all his strength, occasionally glancing at the door behind him. Finally the rusted frame gave in. Yes. Miles had the window in his hands now and threw it on the floor. He shove his backpack through and heard it fell on the ground outside with a thud. At that exact moment the door cracked and a group of infuriated infected came rushing his way. Miles let out a yell and quickly tried to climb outside. He struggled to get a good grip and the window itself was hard to squeeze through. One of the infected was grabbing at his leg already, trying to pull him back. He frantically moved his legs to shake the thing off. When he succeeded he gave one final kick, hitting the infected in the face, just before stumbling out of the window. He landed safely next to his backpack.

That was a close call and he knew it. He didn’t dare to think what would’ve happened if Alex had been in there with him. He put his backpack on again and started running, running far away from the little shop of doom. Miles looked back one last time and saw the entrance of the shop being completely surrounded, the dumb things were still trying to get inside. He prepared his bow this time. There were probably more infected on the way so he’d better be ready for them.

Miles didn’t get into a lot of trouble during the rest of the day, but the day’s profit wasn’t really spectacular either. He had found some things, but not nearly enough to keep them going for another couple of months. He broke into a random house to stay the night. After checking all the rooms and closing the doors and windows he pulled off his dirty clothes and got into bed. A cold bed it seemed, he missed Alex the instant he got into it. Thinking that the other boy was lying safely in his own bed at home put Miles at ease though. Yet it didn't fill up the empty spot next to him. Fortunately, he fell asleep rather promptly due to his tired body.

He spent another two days stashing up food and other useful items. He’d promised he’d only be gone for five days maximum and if he wanted to keep that promise, he had to start making his way back home. So on the fourth day, Miles got up early to start the return trip. He was jogging along side an abandoned high way. Half of the road was blocked by the cars of people who had tried to leave the city when the epidemic first broke out. It was a strange view, one side of the road had deserted cars lined up like there was a traffic jam, the side that led into the dangerous city on the other hand, was completely empty. He suddenly heard the sound of a truck in the distance. It was nearing slowly, giving the boy the time to hide in the bushes. Miles spotted a camo coloured army truck coming his way. It was probably on its way to a quarantine zone and he was glad he had hid in the bushes. The odds were high that that exact truck contained all the supplies he could wish for, this was his chance.

Miles adjusted his position, making sure he could sprint after the vehicle from the very moment it passed him. He held his head low and then like an arrow from a bow, he rushed out of the shrubbery. He threw himself into the trailer and softly landed on burlaps sacks. Jackpot.

The man behind the wheel had noticed him by now, and he was yelling at him from the cab. The truck slowed down and came to a hold. Just like Miles wanted it to. He sneaked out again and while the driver went to check inside of the trailer, he made his way around the truck and surprised the guy from the back.

“No move or this knife cuts yer throat open” “Wha- who the fuck are you ? Are you infected ?!” “Doesn’t matter, put that weapon down” The man dropped his rifle on the ground and Miles ordered him to kick it away, which he did. He pulled away the knife and pointed the weapon at the man instead. “Now get on your knees and put your hands on your head” The man didn’t obey and Miles forced him on the ground himself. “Get your filthy hands off me” The soldier grumbled, sending Miles a dead stare. He looked like jerk. “I suggest you calm down, I’m the one with the gun here” Miles smirked back. “Now stay right there while I go through your cargo” “Are you an outside survivor ? Where do you live ?” The man asked after a while, making Miles look at him questioningly. “What do you care ?” “I don’t know, just curious..” All the bags contained useful materials and food, making it hard for Miles to decide what to take and what to leave behind. “I’m from the city up the road, that’s all I’m telling ya” he mumbled back indifferently. “I’m not stupid enough to give you the gps coordinates of my house if that’s what you think”

He couldn’t make a decision and just opted for driving away with the truck itself and leaving the man behind. The total load could keep them supplied for ages. He smiled. “I think I’ll have it all. I s’ppose you’ll find your way back home on foot ?” Suddenly he heard the man laughing quietly. “What’s funny ?” Miles asked suspiciously. “Oh nothing you’d find enjoyable” “Tell me” He aimed the rifle at him, menacingly. “No-pe” The soldier answered, popping the ‘p’. The guy had such a smug smile on his face that Miles felt the urge to punch it off. He didn’t want to waste any time on the bloke though and turned to get in the vehicle and drive away. “Sure you don’t want to know before you drive away ?” Sighing Miles turned around again. “Spit it out already” “Not if you’re gonna leave me like this. Hand me one of the bags and a something to defend myself. Maybe I’ll tell you” “You really think I’m daft, don’t you ?” Miles chuckled and walked away. “It could save your life you know. And that of your family, if you have one” That stopped him. “What are you getting at ?” “I made a deal, take it or leave it”

Miles hesitated but eventually took a burlap sack out of the trailer. He threw it in the bushes together with one of his knives. “Pick it up when I’m gone. Your turn” The soldier nodded. “Well, I might have overheard an interesting conversation back in the zone. It was about the city up the road, the one you appear to live in” “Go on” “They’re about to bomb it” Miles laughed. “Yeah sure, and my father is Jesus, our lord and savior. You’re wasting my time here” “I’m being serious. We’re in need of more space and the only way we can get that is by getting rid of one of the old cities. And this time, it’s gonna be yours” He was actually smiling while saying it, almost making Miles’ blood boil. All of sudden he remembered hearing a story about another bombed city, the guy could be telling the truth. He thought about Alex and Matt who were still at home. They could be in danger. “Al..” he whispered. The guy raised a brow.

“When will it happen ?” He ordered, wide-eyed and trying to hide his growing concern. The bloke shrugged , still smiling. “TELL ME !” The rifle was shaking in his hands as he pressed the barrel against the guy’s head. “Hey, hey ,calm down ! How am I supposed to know ? Tonight, tomorrow, in a few days.. who knows ?” The soldier was grinning as Miles let out a frustrated grunt. “You’d better get going then, don’t ya think ?” he mocked. “Wouldn’t want to see that ‘Al’ exploding before your eyes, would you ?” “Fock off” Miles hissed and he ran to the front of the truck, stepping in. “Good luck on getting blown up, my friend !” Miles wasn’t listening anymore, he quickly hit the gas and drove off…


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 11:D  
> (I was too lazy to check for mistakes so please just ignore them)  
> Again one of reasonable length yay
> 
> Hope you enjoy.. :)

Miles hadn’t driven a car in years. A good friend had taught him how to drive a long time ago but now he experienced that he wasn’t really accustomed to it anymore. But that didn’t really matter at the moment, he was just driving on an empty highway how hard could it be ? He’d probably still try even if the road was blocked by several obstacles. He **had** to get to Alex in time. Failing-or slipping off the road and crashing into a building for that matter- really wasn’t an option right now.

Miles started to worry increasingly as he neared the camp. The infected would certainly be drawn by the loud whirring of the truck. He’d thought about that before he got into the vehicle but figured that he’d rather be chased by a whole town of infected than risk the possibility of losing his friends to an unfortunately placed bomb. He had to cut his train of thoughts short though,  he’d reached the camp.

The two boys inside of the house had heard him coming -it wasn’t every day that a car drove by their home- and they opened the window to greet Miles. “You hi-jacked a truck, seriously ?!” Matt called from above. “Way to ask for trouble, mate !“ he laughed. “Get your ass up here Mi and quickly ! There’s a shitload of infected coming closer as we speak” he heard Alex yelling from behind Matt. While climbing up, Miles prepared himself to bring the bad news. He didn’t really have the time to come up with a proper speech during his trip, he’d been too concentrated on driving for that. A knot in his stomach began to form as he climbed up, this might as well be the last time he’d be doing that.

As soon as he set one foot inside Alex pulled him through the window, almost causing them both to stumble and fall to the ground. Fortunately, that didn’t happen. In less than a split second Miles found himself pinned against the closest wall instead. He was disoriented for a moment, he still felt like he was in the middle of the process of falling face first to the floor. But that was before Alex started kissing him so passionately he almost forgot they were in trouble, deep trouble. His tangled stomach seemed to untangle right away as the shorter boy moved his lips against Miles’s, letting out light sighs -caused by his greedy dedication and the lack of breath- while doing so. Miles barely moved his lips -still a bit taken aback and worried- but Alex didn’t notice or care. The other boys’ hands were grabbing full fists of Miles hair, pulling them softly, Miles arms were hanging loosely and clueless next to his waist. He couldn’t fully enjoy this moment. His stomach and the major part of his body were melting under Alex’ touch and his smooth lips, but his head kept him from floating away to this lovely feeling. A little voice in his head told him to push Alex off and get to the point, which was packing their bags and escaping before any planes arrived.

“Al..” he whimpered, his voice came out quiet and muffled by Alex’ mouth. His hands unintentionally wrapped themselves around Alex’ waist and his lips were giving into the pleasure, moving along. “Guys, please get a room already” Matt chuckled from somewhere behind them. “It’s getting way too cheesy in here” Saying this to a tree would have had the same effect, his request got ignored completely knowing that the boys only had attention for each other’s lips and the parts of their bodies that were touching.

The voice in Miles’s head was getting louder the more the boy gave into Alex’ touches, until the point Miles couldn’t ignore it anymore.“Al” he said again a little louder, breaking away from the boy’s lips. “Im kissing you Mi, shut up for a second” Alex joked. “Al, stop it’s important” “Grrmm” Alex hummed and he disconnected their lips reluctantly. “What is it ?” “I have bad news” “Bet it can wait” He was pressing quick kisses on the skin of Miles’ neck now. “Actually no, it can’t. We ‘ave to get out of here. Rather quickly” He gently distanced Alex by pushing him back by his shoulder, no matter how much he wanted to pull him closer and breath in his scent instead. Alex shot him a confused and slightly worried look. “What’s wrong, Miles… ?”

The two boys were staring at him with eyes like saucers when he’d finished his story. It remained silent, the gravity of the situation hadn’t really leaked through yet. “So umm.. let’s g-get our stuff then, I guess” Matt eventually cracked the silence. Alex nodded and went to his bedroom, Miles right on his heels. Dumbfounded, the boy started to pack his things, wobbling from one room to another, not really knowing where to start. Miles did the same, he wanted to say something but his lips couldn’t form any words. Perhaps it hadn’t been the best idea to ruin the mood -and Alex’s cute welcome-back-gesture - with the sudden news. For all he knew the soldier could be lying as well. But he reassured himself that he couldn’t have taken that risk. Their lives were at stake.

“You guys got everything ?” Miles asked as he joined them in the living room, backpack ready and some other duffel bags in hand. “Yeah. Downright shame to leave the records and books behind though” Alex mumbled. “Think so too. Brought yer favourite books though” He raised one of the duffel bags and smiled sadly. Alex shot him a half-smile back.

“Bye luxury of hot streaming water and electricity” Matt muttered as they left the house. Most of the infected were still wandering around near the truck so they had to keep things quiet. They put their stuff in the trailer, Alex carefully placing his guitar between some of the burlap sacks, making sure it wouldn’t get damaged.  Miles climbed behind the wheel, Matt went to sit next to him and Alex squeezed himself between Matt and the window. The truck only had two seats but luckily the passenger seat was a little larger than the driver’s one. As Alex swung the door shut, infected turned their heads to the vehicle and came running their way. “Okay uhh… where to go ? Any preferences ?” Miles questioned. Matt shrugged and Alex was too busy observing the infected with a horrified expression on his face. All of sudden one of them -that seemed to come out of nowhere- jumped against the small  window. Alex screamed and fell back against Matt. “Just fucking dri-i-ve already Miles !” he stuttered. “Don’t worry they can’t get in” “Well, I don’t really fancy their rotting heads being less than an inch away from mine” he complained.

“Hey would this help maybe ?” Matt had found a map in the glove box. “Ah perfect” Miles unfolded the map and studied it. “Guys…” Alex asked. Matt was helping Miles pick a road and shushed him. The infected was repeatedly knocking its head and fists against the window, leaving filthy blood and dirt stains on it. Alex watched the scene in disgust, leaning away from the glass as far as the limited space allowed him to. “Maybe we could take this road here”, Matt pointed, “and then follow that highway so we arrive in this area ? It’s far enough from this city at least” “Looks good, no quarantine zone to close either, I think. That should do. Could you follow on the map while we’re driving ? If some of the streets are blocked we need to be able to quickly find another route” “Yeah sure, no problem”

“I have a problem though” Alex objected. “These things are insane, I mean look at the window” he scrunched up his nose.  At least four infected were bashing themselves against it, blood smearing all over the glass. Their disturbed facial expressions, and uncoordinatedly moving limbs made the picture even more gruesome. “Uhh I’ll just focus on the map if ya don’t mind” Matt murmured, a little paler than usual and averting his gaze. “So.. where do we go, Matt ?” Miles asked, peeling his attention off the horrifying view. “Okay so first turn around”, he gestured with his hand,” then you have to take the first turn to the left, followed by the sec-“ “DRIVE, BLOODY DRIVE !” Alex yelled, interrupting him. Miles’ head jerked up. The glass was breaking, small cracks growing quickly. “Shit ! Okay buckle up !”Miles screamed back. “My driving skills aren’t marvelous”

The truck made a sharp turn and then shot forward, running over all the infected on its way. Some drops of blood coloured the front window, spraying it with a brownish red. Miles barely noticed, he was so tense and his nerves were killing him. If he fucked this up, it could be over for all of them. His face was one of pure focus, his teeth clenched together. “Left here” “Left ! LEFT !” Matt waved his arms in distress. Miles took the turn just in time, his knuckles were white from holding onto the steering wheel so tightly. “Okay great, now the second to the right” Miles did as ordered, a little impressed by the smoothness with which he managed to take the turn. “Aight, keep following that road until you see a street to your right, take it” Alex looked back. “They’re still following us” he mumbled, more to himself than to the others. He probably didn’t want to bring Miles out of his concentration.

Matt kept giving him directions and encouraging him until they reached the highway. They’d finally shaken off their pursuers. Still no signs of any planes either, it was going according to plan. Now Miles just had to drive straight forward and he could finally relax a little. His fingers felt stiff when he loosened his grip on the wheel.

It was quiet for some time, only the sound of Alex rummaging through the glove box was audible. Suddenly he let out triumphant cry. He’d found a couple of CDs and held them up with a smirk.  
“Soooo Matt, what’ya  think ? Rolling stones, Red hot chili peppers or AC/DC ?” he asked, going through the little stack. “Let’s go with The Rolling stones” he smirked back, putting the CD in the player. A moment later ‘Satisfaction’ was blasting through the speakers, making them all sing along. The album was a compilation of the Stones’ greatest hits so they all knew the lyrics by heart. Miles fingers were tapping along to the music. This whole escaping plan went better than expected.

It was nearly dark when the group decided to pull over at small house near another city. Driving into the city and alarming every single infected that limped around there didn’t seem like such a good idea. They quietly entered the cottage and to their delight it was infected-free. Alex and Miles took the room with the double bed and Matt the one at the end of the corridor.

Miles and Alex both pulled off their clothes, only keeping the boxers as usual, and lied down in the bed. Miles suddenly felt how tired he really was, his muscles were a little achy from all the running he’d done the last couple of days, and his head felt heavy. He’d been stressing a lot today and now it was taking its toll. He let out a deep breath.  
But when he looked at the other side of the bed and saw Alex smiling at him, he could only think how happy he was that it had all worked out. That he still had Alex, that the boy was laying safely next to him. The heavy feeling slowly slipped away.

“God, I’ve missed you Al” He moved closer and leaned in to kiss him. “Missed you too Mi” Alex whispered back and closed the gap between them. The kiss quickly got more intense than the one they’d shared earlier that day. Alex crawled on top of Miles, so he was in the best angle for kissing him. Miles moved his lips eagerly, taking Alex’ lips into his mouth, tasting them. The taste was so familiar yet it still send a shiver down Miles’ spine. Alex moved his lips along, only breaking away when he really had to, when they were both breathless. Even then he was keen to quickly lean in again, they both couldn’t get enough.

The boys had only been apart for about week, but it had them both restless and burning with desire.  
Miles took Alex’s lower lip between his teeth and gently tugged on it. It earned him a soft moan from the other boy, who then deepened the kiss even more. He couldn’t contain a muffled whine himself as Alex nibbled on his lips. Miles left the other’s mouth and started pressing kisses down Alex’ neck. Sucking and biting on the soft skin, he searched for Al’s weakest spot. When he heard the shorter boy above him cry out in pleasure, arching his neck backwards, he knew he’d found it. He sucked harder, making sure to leave a mark. “M-i-iii” Alex moaned, suddenly thrusting his hips forward. Miles’ eyes shot open, he hadn’t been prepared for that. Not the slightest bit. He whimpered and automatically thrust up in response. The move wasn’t controlled, it was his body reacting to Alex’s. But it felt so damn good. “Al..” he moaned back. “Oh g-god..” He’d never dared to take it further than making out before, he’d wanted to save it for later. Now Miles was sure they’d waited long enough.

Their lips connected again and he entered Alex’ mouth with his tongue. Miles was rewarded with another thrust down on his hips. He could feel how hard they both were already, it turned him on even more. He kept putting his tongue to good use, coaxing one moan after the other out of Alex. Then the shorter boy broke away and looked him in the eyes while slowly rocking his hips back and forth. Miles whined, that was just too much. The eyes of the boy above them were pitch black, pupils dilated and his mouth was slightly hanging open. “Mi-i-les” he brought out.

Miles felt like Alex had too much control here and he rolled them over. “My turn” he whispered in Alex’ ear before kissing down his neck to his chest. He rolled his hips against Alex's and then started to plant kisses all over the skin of the boy’s chest. Alex was watching him do so, his breathing sounded heavy and uneven, occasionally letting out some sighs. When Miles was sure he’d treated every spot, he leaned back and focused on Al’ boxers. It were rather tight boxers briefs and now they were obviously getting too tight. He locked eyes with Al, wordlessly asking for permission. Alex’ smile said enough. His long fingers grabbed the elastic waistband and pulled it down the older boy’s legs. Then he hovered back over him again, kissing him, and thrusting down forcefully. Their moans were silenced by the kiss. Miles reached his hand down and he could feel Alex tense up when he finally closed his hand around him. Alex went high pitched as he whined out Miles’ name. At that exact moment they heard cursing. “BLOODY HELL ! Holy shit, no no no.. Damn it, I-I-uhhh” Matt yelled, stumbling over his own words and then turning his head to face the wall instead.

The two boys in the bed rapidly got off each other –as if they were given an electric shock- and rolled to their respective sides of the bed, pulling up the sheets some more. They looked like two messy-haired teenagers caught in the middle of an act. The blush on Al’s cheeks was more striking than it had ever been and he looked like he just wanted to disappear beneath the bed sheets. To be honest, Miles wanted to do the same.  
After a moment of awkward silence, Matt cleared his throat. “I umm, I knocked though… You guys didn’t answer so I thought I’d be okay to walk in. Clearly it was uhh..not” he mumbled.  
Miles scratched his hair in a nervous manner. “Well, I guess it’s too late now anyways. Uhh.. what did you come ‘ere for, Matt ?” “Yeah umm- there were some infected walking really close to the house and the windows, so I figured it’d be best warning you so you could take them out, ya know..” “Oh yeah sure.. I’ll be with you in a minute, ‘kay ?” Miles forced a smile. Matt just nodded and looked quite relieved he could leave.

When they were alone Miles started laughing. Alex shot him a look, his cheeks still scarlet. “It’s not funny Mi, me childhood friend just saw me getting fucked by you. That’s a little embarrassing , to say the least” “Well technically, not fucking we were still-“ “Fine ! Fine.. just go kill those things outside kay ?” he waved his hand. “Will do” Miles smirked and pecked the flustered boy on the lips, before putting on pants and grabbing his bow…


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh short one for a change..  
> Hope you enjoy anyway ! :)

Somewhere in the middle of the night Alex heard the dreaded planes fly over. The sound was heading in the direction of their previous camp. They were safe. He couldn’t imagine what it would’ve been like if they hadn’t been warned. Would they have had the time to escape ? Or not ? Would it have been a quick death ? Or would they have died a long and painful death, the air pressed out of their lungs as they found themselves stuck under piles and piles of debris ?  Alex shivered and turned himself to Miles. Shifting closer. Seeking comfort.

The loud whirring or Alex’ movement caused Miles to awake too. The sounds in the distance obviously didn’t plague him with heavy thoughts as the ones Alex was having now. Miles just sent Alex a sleepy smile before rearranging his position and pulling Alex closer to his chest, so that the older one’s head was resting against it. Alex hummed approvingly and laid his arms around Miles’ waist, gently clutching his fingers into the hem of his shirt. Miles kissed his crown. “We’re so lucky we didn’t stay a day longer. So damn lucky” The distant sound of plane engines and explosions -in short the sound of destruction- was enough to affirm Miles’ point. That’s why Alex didn’t find it necessary to answer and he just let himself melt away in the safe embrace that could make the most persistent concerns fade.

Alex was happily drifting away to the steady rising and sinking of the chest he was resting against -Miles’ trademark scent sedating him even more- when suddenly the whirring became louder again. His heart jumped a little, but he quickly assumed that the planes were returning to their station. Nothing to worry about. Miles must have felt his brief fear, his arms slowly grasped Alex tighter and his long fingers soothingly caressed Alex’s back as the planes flew over the house, reassuring him that everything was all right.

Except it was not. That quickly became clear when they heard a new explosion coming from someplace that was clearly not their old city. More like the one they were staying in right now.

They both cringed for a moment, Miles pulling Alex even closer in reflex. His eyes shot open –partly because of the loud explosion, partly because of Miles’ stifling grip- and met Miles’s matching gaze. He looked just as terrified as Alex felt himself. This was not okay and they were definitely not safe and sound anymore. “Fuck, we need ‘a get out of here !” Miles let go of Alex and grabbed his hand instead as they hurried out of the bed, picking up their backpacks, clothes and shoes. They couldn’t afford the time to put on shoes so they ran out of the room barefoot. Halfway  the corridor Matt bumped into them, also poorly dressed and looking just as terrified as drowsy. “Truck ?!” he yelled, trying to raise his voice high enough to top the growing commotion outside. Explosion followed after explosion, the sound of falling buildings prevailed everything. Miles nodded rapidly and the group ran down the stairs.

A hazard was waiting for them outside when they hustled through the door, almost slamming it out of its brackets. They could see planes cutting through the darkness of the night sky, occasionally dropping bombs and creating devastation. Buildings collapsing, dark and heavy smoke blemishing the black of the night, the deafening sound of detonation accompanied by the constant roaring of engines and the ominous screeches of dying infected. The ravage hadn’t reached them yet, but Alex had a bad feeling it wouldn’t take too long before it would. _Don’t look around, just get in the truck. Truck. Truck._ Alex kept repeating it to himself until he was sitting next to Miles, quickly joined by Matt. Miles fumbled with the car keys, his hands were shaky and didn’t quite cooperate. Alex was constantly casting looks outside, feeling scared and worried. Matt next to him seemed to share that feeling, he was nervously biting his nails –something he never did- and his eyes shot from one place to the other. When Alex looked behind him, he could see a large smoke plume in the distance. The previous camp. That could’ve been them if they hadn’t moved. Actually, that could still be them if they didn’t make out of here in time. He shifted in his seat.

Miles finally managed to put the key in and when he got the vehicle moving, he immediately made a sharp turn to the right. He probably had no idea where he was going, but since it was dark the map would be utterly useless. He’d have to trust on the path illuminated by headlights of the car. Unfortunately those only provided a rather pathetic bundle of light. Still better than nothing.  
Suddenly they heard an explosion coming from just behind them. Everything momentarily lit up as the bomb collided with the ground. Fire, smoke and falling debris followed. Miles almost lost control of the steering wheel and accidentally pushed the gas pedal all the way down due to the enormous shock. The truck blasted forward, as did the boys. Luckily they’d fastened their seatbelts, Alex was holding onto his for dear life. His palms were sweaty as he squeezed the seatbelt in his hands.

 _I_ _don’t wanna die. Not now. Please not now. Don’t crash into a building._ _Let us live. Please._

Miles tried to regain control of the vehicle and succeeded, but he still didn’t know where he was driving. He just kept on going in an arbitrary direction, hoping it would lead to safer ground. The city was falling apart behind them, gradually turning into a mix of rubble and smoke, parts of it burning or smoldering. Bombs kept on falling and the boys felt like ragdolls as they were being thrown from one side of the truck to the another, due to the earthshaking impact of detonation. Miles was compelled to take sharp turns when the road got blocked by debris or an unfortunately placed car, unintentionally making the rough trip even worse. His posture was tense, jerking the wheel from side to side. His face was frowned in concentration but the despair he felt was still readable on it. It clearly had a bad effect on Matt too. If the pure fear in his eyes wasn’t enough yet, the boy looked like he could throw up any minute now. Alex clenched his teeth together, knowing he’d be screaming if he didn’t. He kept his eyes fixed on the road before them, not wanting to make himself any more frightened by watching the planes. Closing them was no option either, he’d only feel more anxious if he couldn’t see any possible danger coming.

 _Don’t bomb us. Don’t hit us. Please let us make it out alive._  he prayed.

Miles finally got them out of the city, arriving in the countryside he decided to cut right through any fields. The bumpy grassland wasn’t the perfect ground to drive on but they wanted to put as much distance between them and the city as possible. At least they were safer now. Felt safer. Matt’s cheeks gained a little more colour, Miles let himself unwind a bit -letting out a deep sigh- and Alex let go of the seatbelt. His hands had red marks from where the sides of the seatbelt had been pressed into his skin. Although Miles was still driving at almost full speed, the tension in the truck was slowly lessening. Alex almost thought they were out of danger.That was until a tree showed up in front of the car, seeming to emerge out of nothing. Miles didn’t have the time to react and the truck headed straight for it.

Their shared scream was the last thing Alex was conscious of before everything went black and silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm sorry)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm a piece of shit for not updating this fic in ages. Especially because it ended on a cliff hanger.  
> (I'm sorry guys, you can shoot me if you need to)  
> BUT I spend the time not updating it by planning out a plot for my next fic :)  
> I've stumbled upon some good ideas and I hope I'll find the courage to write it all down ! :)
> 
> But anyway, I've procrastinated this long enough already so here's chapter 13 ! (finally)

Darkness. The smell of smoke. Pain. His sore lungs. The back of his head, pain. Heavy thumping inside his head. He could barely breathe. _Air. I need air. Fucking breathe._ Alex' eyes shot open as he hunched forward, coughing and gasping for air. His lungs burned with each inhalation. Out of natural instinct, he maintained that position until his lungs had absorbed  enough oxygen. His fingers reached to the back of his head, where the pain was stinging the most. Thick sticky blood painted his fingers red as he touched the spot. He winced, shutting his eyes. His long hair was clotted together in filthy strands from the blood around the wound. A smoky air was filling the car.

"Al..?" A voice moaned weakly next to him. Still shock-dazed, Alex moved his head to the right. _Matt. Oh god._ The incident came back to him, hitting him in the face like a flat hand. The tree, they had crashed right into it. "Oh god Matt ! Are you all right ?" Matt groaned, pushing himself up straighter against the seat with his hands. He had scratches and blood all over his face. Probably caused by smithereens from the shattered front window. Now that he focused on it, Alex could feel he had some pretty bad cuts too. But the pain deriving from those wasn't half as bad as the one coming from his head wound. "'M fine, I guess. What about Miles though ?" He turned his eyes to Alex questioningly.

 _Miles !_ Alex had been so taken away by Matt's wounds he'd forgotten to check on Miles first. The boy next to him was laying still. His head hanging low and his body also covered in cuts. "Mi ?" Alex grabbed his shoulder and shook lightly. No reaction. "Mi !" He shook harder, the anxious feeling in his chest growing stronger every second. "Is he breathing ?" A soft voice inquired next to him. Alex quickly removed his seatbelt before bowing over to Miles. He brought his ear right next to Miles' mouth. At first he thought he heard nothing but then he intercepted a silent and troubled breathing. Barely noticeable and uneven. "He-he's barely breathing ! Matt ! Wha- what do we do ?!" Panic was spreading all through his body and Alex had to force himself to stay calm. Freaking out about the situation wasn't going to help Miles. "Get him out of the truck ! He needs fresh air !" Matt tried the door but it was demolished and he couldn't get it open. "Get back Al, I'm gonna try and kick it open" Alex nodded and rapidly shuffled to the left.

 _Bang. Bang._ Still shut. _Bang._ "Come on Matt !" he yelled nervously. "I'm trying, I'm trying !" "Try bloody 'arder !" _BANG !_ With the last blow, the deformed door swung open and Matt crawled out instantly. "Bring him over here !" Matt hoisted their backpacks out while Alex fumbled with Miles' seatbelt. He grabbed him under his arms. "Hang on Mi, hang on love" Alex dragged his boyfriend's lifeless body over the seats and out of the truck. "I've got him!" Matt took Miles' legs and together they carried him away from the smoky wreck. "Okay put 'im down 'ere !" Alex checked his breathing again. "Still weak !" "We 'ave to put 'im up straight and support his back. Breathing is harder when you're laying down" Matt tried. Miles was now resting against one of the fences surrounding the field. His limp legs and scratched skin made him look like a kid's old ragdoll that had been dragged over the floor too many times. Alex supported his chin so that Miles' head wouldn't hang down anymore. He caressed the boy's cheek."Wake up Miles" No response. He was hoping that he'd wake up himself, just to come to the realization that it was all bad dream. He was hoping that he'd wake up in sweat and that Miles would be there to comfort him with soft whispers and a warm and safe embrace. But Miles was lying in front of him instead, his skin paler than ever, except for the red marks standing out in his face. Alex' eyes were slowly getting watery. He shook Miles' shoulder again. "Come on Mi, please!...It's- it's not helping Matt. We have to do something !" Matt shrugged helplessly, concerned expression on his face."So we're just gonna stand here and watch him die then ?!"  "I-I just don't know Al ! I'm no bloody nurse !"

Suddenly Miles regained consciousness, gasping and twitching. "Mi ! Thank god you're alright ! We crashed and i almost thought we'd lost - Mi ??" Alex' brief relief crumbled as Miles kept on fighting for breath. His breathing didn't steady, it only seemed to get worse and Miles kept on puffing, wide-eyed. He grabbed Alex' arm, his gaze harboring dread and his mouth opening and closing like a fish's. "He can't breathe !" Alex screamed at Matt. "What's wrong ?!" "I don't know !" Alex said back desperately. But suddenly a memory came floating up:

_Miles and Alex are training on the roof. Miles is teaching him new punching techniques and the right ways to dodge them. They work on it for three full hours before plopping down on the ground and taking a break. Alex is laying on his back and he can hear his and Miles's breathing, they're both rapid and heavy. "Man, you don't take it easy on me mate. I'm out of breath" "Wusspuss" Miles throws him a smirk. "I've had worse" he shrugs. Alex senses there's more to that last sentence. "How so ?" "Oh, I never told you, did I ? I had asthma as a kid" "You did ?" "Yeah, used to have me inhaler with me all the time. The amount of attacks reduced with age though, it's been years since I had one. Guess I outgrew it." "Huh, I never knew" Alex smiles. "Well, it's not written on me face is it ?" Miles grins. He rolls over and while hovering over Alex, he cocks his head to meet the boy's lips. Alex closes his eyes and waits for him to close the space. He doesn't. "First one inside gets the last bar of chocolate !" Miles chuckles. He gets up on his feet and starts to head to the stairs. "Wanker !" Alex yells and he jumps up, rushing after the boy._

Alex quickly snapped himself out of the sweet memoir. "He-he's having an asthma attack! He told me 'bout him having asthma as a kid once !" "Fuck you're right, my grandpa had asthma too. When he was having an attack it looked just like this" "Then what do we do ?" "I don't remember..." "How can you not know ?!" Alex started to lose his temper, feeling powerless. "I was just a kid ! All I can recall is that people tried to calm him before calling 911" "Well sorry to break it to you but 911 called off a long time ago" "Well then let's just try to ease him instead of freaking out ! Your pitiful sarcasm is the last thing he needs right now" They shot each other an annoyed look before settling on comforting Miles. Matt rubbed his back while Alex stroked the back of Miles' hand  soothingly, whispering reassuring words Alex wished he was convinced of himself. He could only hope that this would suffice, that he could make it without an inhaler or any other medical help.  
After a while Miles luckily settled down and he started breathing normally again. "Told you driving wasn't really my strong suit" he murmured a bit later, the usual smirk hesitantly lingering on his lips again despite the fact he'd just been within an inch from death. Alex couldn’t help but chuckle lightly and pulled him into a firm hug, relief washing over him in strong waves. Miles kissed the nape of his neck and pressed him close.

That's where the good turn outs ended. The trailer of the truck had caught fire due to the crash and all of their supplies had been burned to ashes, along with Alex' guitar. Even if some cans had survived, it would be hard to try and retrieve them from the wreck. All they had left were their backpacks (containing about 5 bottles of water in total, their guns, knives and ammo, a pack of biscuits, Miles' sketchbook, Alex's notebook and a few other things) plus the clothes they had on them. They were back at the beginning, starting from zero with no home, no food. Alex felt like they’d had a guardian angel watching over them –they had escaped the dreadful grip of death a suspiciously high amount of times already- who got tired of his job, since leaving them with nothing could lead to a long and painful process of starving. He shivered.

Relying completely on their map –that had been saved by Matt from the burning wreck of the truck- and Miles' feeling for orientation, they started to head for the nearest city that hadn't been bombed. As a result of last night's events, the idea of staying in a city scared them, to say the least. "But what other option do we have ?" Miles had asked.  Only someone with a death wish would voluntarily spend the night in an open field without any form of protection.

The boys walked for hours without pausing. Their feet and backs were aching badly, but they had to keep going. The fact they were alive and well set apart, the situation didn’t look quite rosy. Especially not when their stomachs began to complain as well. “Are we getting close yet, Mi ?” Alex asked tiredly. His feet were burning and he was sure he could feel blisters appearing. “Sure babe, just a little longer” Alex could see the smile on his lips was beyond forced, but he nodded anyways and gave him one back. Miles had said the same thing five times in row by now.

They kept on trudging and trudging as the evening started to set. Just as Alex thought things couldn’t get much worse than they were –Matt had given up on ‘whistling to lift the spirits’ a few hours ago- a raindrop fell on his nose. One was followed by many more and soon the boys were caught in a heavy storm. The few clothes they were wearing were soaked within a minute but they had no place to take shelter. “I’m fr-freezing” Matt said, teeth chattering from the cold. “We’re almost there now. Hold on mate” Miles pointed in the distance. “If you look hard enough you can see it already”

After another hour they finally spotted a house to spend the night in. They made a run for it until they found themselves safe in the hallway. Catching their breaths against the wall, Miles suddenly heard a familiar sound. The soft crackling of fire. He pressed his finger to his lips to sign the other to keep quiet. “We’re not alone” he whispered. Cautiously he sneaked to the open door where the sound was coming from. Alex grabbed his hand. “We can just go out and run to the next house, Mi. Don’t be stupid” he hissed quietly. Miles shook his head stubbornly, grabbed his gun and held it against his chest. He proceeded to the door. Just as Miles set foot inside of the room, Alex heard a bang followed by a surprised scream and the sound of a gun dropping to the ground. Miles quickly stumbled back out with his hands pressed against his face. “Wha- MILES ?!” “I’m okay, I’m okay. It's just a scratch” he groaned. Alex grunted and grabbed his gun. “Al, no ! Don’t !” Miles yelled, but to no avail. Alex ran inside, ignoring the fear that made his stomach churn. No one could hurt Miles and get away with it, not on his watch. But once inside, he soon realized he should’ve rethought that move. He found himself on the receiving end of a shotgun, a well-built man – at least a head bigger than Alex himself- on the other side of it…


End file.
